Ulquiorra and the Lost soul
by Beyond Birthday Beyond Belief
Summary: Devon, a teenage girl and a bleach freak gets an email that will change her life but what she types down haunts her for the rest of her days scattered in blood, tears, and unrequieted love. Ulquixoc and Hichixoc And Ichixoc NnorixTesla
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Lost soul**

**By: .fuyumi**

**Chapter theme song: Inside the fire by disturbed**

**Chapter one: ****won't go to heaven**

**Well I'm changing my OC to someone else. Well not Grimmjows Sister anymore, my inner Grimmjow fan girl doesn't agree with that...At all. Well I've been thinking so hear me out: So how about a human girl from the Reality? She is on the verge of hollowfication? Ok a rip off of my now deleted book City Sleeps In Flames. Instead it's named lost soul 'cus I'm more a Disturbed fan now than SkSk which split up...*Sad face*. Her name isn't max 'cus of my still fucked up X key. Her name is Devon off of the song INSIDE THE FIRE...I hope. . so here it is. Hit it Grimmjow! **

**_Grimmjow: Ayako doesn't own Bleach or any mindless plot shit like that. Oh and she don't own Disturbed which I hear every day from Ulquiorras Damn stereo 'cus she gave him a FUCKING RECORD! I CAN'T SLEEP! Also Tite Kubo made me then killed me. She doesn't own shit. But she owns herself which I'm sorry to say. She'd be a better creator than Tithe kubo not killing the Espada off and letting us win. Well except the yaoi. That shit is fucked up._**

**Ok...Grimm-kitty stole all my Screen time... (Shit) Well rated T for Grimmjows F-bombing and Bloody goriness. Lots of Physiologic Povs here As in _Devon's emotional conflicts and Fighting against insanity from- _SPOILER!**

Devon pov (1st person):

I sat in the woods. I was taking in the essence of the earth. And what little life I had left was hoping to calm down my chaotic soul. Meditation always helped my conflicts at home. Fighting, Alcohol, Arguments, Hurtful words that weigh on my shoulders heavily as if A hundred pounds smashed down on my soul with each declaration of hate. a stray tear escaped my eye in memory of my mother's abuse..."Your nothing!" still rang in my ears... I sighed and opened my brown eyes. I looked down at my watch. 10:00 it read. So it was about an hour before the anime starts? I sighed in impatience...you know what? I was sick of sitting in the cold... My short boy like hair flew in my eyes from the raging spring winds. My orangish brown hair was obscuring the Dark scenery that surrounded me. Selva Obscura as I called this place or in Italian DARK WOODS.

I stood up. My black Army Jeans were covered in dirt but I didn't really care that much. I pulled up my black Tank top that was hanging too low as to show my D-cup breasts. I started walking. The street lights were flickering as usual. The repair men didn't want to come to north side. Too many shootings and muggings in this area...A police car raced past me. I sighed. Another child will die tonight. That's how it always is here in north side. Someone dies who deserves to live and the ones who deserve to die continue living.

A few more police cars rushed past me. Sirens sounding like a lamenent of this land. The lights avoiding me in a strange way...I thought it was an illusion that they avoided me. Lately I've been having chest pains. Like my soul being gnarled into a ball of agony...There is no way to describe it...It's a horrible pain. It lasts only seconds but makes the after effects last for hours. Double vision, Or just blindness in one eye, Bloody spit, inability to stand for long periods of time...Hard time breathing and violent dreams of death and rotting bodies...My own rotting body.

I opened the door to my house, or rather where I live. Not a home. In homes you feel safe.

A plate was tossed at my head. It shattered against the peeling wallpaper that was stained with blood and nicotine. "YOU'RE LATE!" My mother spat. I just walked past her. She was drunk. Not worth an argument between two people. I'm 14 and dealing with this, her abusive antics and cold words. I slammed my door in vocal silence. Not waiting for a cold reply. I sat down on my ripped and broken bed. I turned on my ancient TV. I grimaced when the shake-wave commercial came on. I changed it immediately to 64, Adult swim.

I smiled a bit when bleach came on. It was a faint smile but was luminated by the TV screen. Making it look devilish and cruel as the mechanical lights of the television gleamed off my teeth. I hardly smiled. Well I guess cus I rarely had a reason to... I went to my laptop that made a few noises...indicating some asshole was friggin trying to make contact via email.

I opened the laptop and a spam came up.

_**One wish for a lucky viewer of the bleach amv Whisper! Choose carefully because it can never be reversed.**_

I growled in irritation. Damn you tube is sending spam now? Oh well might as well see what the hell this whole contact is about...I clicked on the box where you type it in. Like an internet server is gonna grant you a WISH hah! That would be the day. Computers can't even get a virus off your browser how the hell can it grant a wish? I grinned cruelly as I typed in the one sentence I would regret till I die...

_**I wish I was in the bleach anime.**_

Then I clicked send. I started laughing. "Oh god this is just-!" I laughed when the box popped up.

_**Enjoy cero Espada...**_

I stared at the screen in confusion. What the hell is a CERO ESPADA? I'm a fucking otaku and I don't even know this!

Then something happened. My lights exploded. The TV was flickering rapidly. I ducked down as I felt glass jab its self into my back. I screamed as I heard the cry of a hollow above me...It wasn't from the TV. I knew that much. But why did I do it! What would I have gotten from this tragedy! I saw A black clawed hand that looked as real as it gets come out a portal and beckon me...I moved forward. Why couldn't I resist! Why can't I move! I stumbled forward as the Black figure engulfed me. Tears streaked my face...What the hell was going on?

I wanted to fight but I couldn't move. I wanted to scream but couldn't speak. Just lay limply in the arms of danger. Of a monster...Then It backed up. Its movement was causing my legs trailing behind on the White carpet. We were transforming into shadows as we entered slowly into the Garganda portal that sprouted from my wall like a hideous infection of the flesh.

I closed my eyes...I want to be stronger...I'm not strong enough. I'm not good enough, I've never achieved much...This is my entire fault...That I was falling into this devilish abyss... Then I fell asleep as blood trailed silently across the black floors of a world neither between our realm and hell...But what can only be called an illusion of pain or hell itself but not this world...

This world is not like this...

...

...

I woke up in an alley way, the darkness was black as night. The shadows of the walls around me shielding my eyes from the sun set of this realm. I sat up reluctantly. My skin had been sliced by the broken glass...Dried blood covered my hands and my thighs...I stood up as I saw that my blood looked to bright to be real...My wish was true...I never really wanted this. I was an otaku with no skill, no way to be a hero, A mistake in this world. I was sure to be filler. That much is legible. Any idiot could figure it out-even Orihime!

I was standing up now, my brown eyes dead. I missed my friends... Even now I did, Even if they were bad influences I thought I hated. I missed any tie to reality and I just arrived here. I looked to my left with new eyes, my laptop. I smiled. At least something I'm always with is here! I opened it. My internet to my old realm was still working! I couldn't believe my eyes! Yahoo popped up. I grinned and put it back in its case. I have communication! I can talk to cheyene, Crystal, Dove and Katie! I was thrilled! I found my clothes next to me and I slipped them on. I shoved my hands in my pockets and swung the strap of my laptop case over my shoulder with a free hand.

I was gonna meet the one and only Ichigo kurosaki! Then rukia! But mainly Ichigo! I walked down the streets of anime Japan Emotionlessly. I was wearing a black hoodie with Skulls and blood on the back. My Hair was in my eyes. Making me looks a bit Emo-er than normal but hell-I didn't know these people so why the hell should I care what they think? I Sighed then slipped off my hoodie when it got dark. Why did the night have to come NOW? When I just got here it turns to night time!

Then as I was mumbling curse words under my breath I felt eyes burrowing in the back of my skull. I swung to face them. 6 teenagers in high school were following me. I turned left and they followed. I started to jog and they picked up there pace...Then I broke into a full out run. I heard footsteps increase behind me as I dashed thru streets and alleys...Then I faced the one thing that would end up being my undoing...

It was a dead end.

I turned around. I was sweating from the run and I couldn't escape...Did they want my money? As I dug in my pockets to get the 50 bucks I had, a little voice went off in my head..._They don't want money Devon__._

I stumbled backwards as they came closer. "Come on baby we won't hurt you...too much." The oldest said who about 16 looked. The rest attacked me. I couldn't scream as they held me down. They gagged me with their hands as the oldest laughed. Then his laughter was cut short by White hands that snapped his neck. Could it be Ulquiorra? The Espada stood above the body. Walking over it casually as the others begged for mercy. "Were you going to grant this girl mercy? No?" The Espada asked as his hands dashed out, gouging the teens in the head. Blood covered me completely...

The corpses of my attackers laid around me...My face was pale and clammy and covered in blood. Red was splattered on my body like paint from an insane artist who painted with human crimson. I was shaking as I looked at the organs and corpses of the teens. I felt green eyes on me that made my stomach churn in fear. What happened? Why was there blood everywhere? Was it mine or theirs? I shook like a frightened animal. Ulquiorra looked at me with a hint of pity. I was pathetic.

"Are you in good condition or are you ill with fear?" He asked me...

"I-I don't know..." I admitted, my eyes looking into his with a wild look of fear and absolute shock.

"Are you American?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well it explains why the boys attacked you. You didn't know where you were so you were an easy prey." He said simply. He looked at me for a while. "You can see me can't you?" He asked while an inquisitive expression painted his normally blank features.

"Yes." I answered simply. "But they could too." I added quietly...

"But you are from America so it's not like you were exposed to Sprit pressure like mine or like a soul reapers. Am I right?" He asked. "No...there were no soulreepers that I remember..." I said truthfully. Why was he asking these things?

"Well then Aisen would want to see you. You are a rarity then if you survived this long without the aid of a Shinigami." He said. I stood on shaky knees. The blood slowly pouring down my face...I walked behind him as he led me thru the empty streets. It was as if this town had died.

"Let her go Espada!"A voice yelled. It was Ichigo.

I turned around. The boy was scratched and gashed from his battle with Grimmjow.

"And this matters to you in what way? You were not there when she was attacked by a group of human trash but instead I was the one who had prevented her demise, you did not." The Espada said coldly. Ichigo blinked, and then shook his head.

"You're lying. She has stronger sprit pressure than I do. That's why Aisen sent you to capture her!" Ichigo yelled.

I stepped forward as Ulquiorra opened his mouth. "Ichigo he's not lying! I was really attacked! They almost _raped _me. But you didn't help. You didn't even show up and I thought Shinigami were supposed to save people!" I yelled. Ulquiorra and Ichigo stared in shock. Renji stepped forward.

"He's an Espada!" The Man yelled. I cringed. "I know." I said. Then Ichigo attacked Ulquiorra. My pains reoccurred. I slammed Ichigo against the brick wall then ran at Renji.

"I'm on your side. I'm gonna get info and tell ya' later..." I whispered in his ear as I flew by him. He nodded. "Do what you have to do..." He said. "My name is Devon. Don't forget it." I said quietly as I shoved him into the wall. He sat there at the crater as I went closer. "You better complete your half Devon." He said as I walked away. "I'm sorry Renji...I really don't want to leave. I'm sorry I hurt you..." I said sadly as tears spilled from my eyes. Renji Smiled slightly.

Ulquiorra didn't look too happy but just opened the Garganda anyways.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I really am." I said as tears formed in my eyes. "But I have too...I owe him...I'm so sorry..." I said. He looked at me with those brilliant eyes and I felt Ulquiorras glare on my face. "I know Devon. It's ok...I'll rescue you; I'll get you out of there. I know you just did what you felt you had to do..." Ichigo said and my heart raced. "You don't need too..." I said as I started crying silently.

"I want to." Ichigo said. I smiled slightly. "Don't come after Me. 'Cus if you do I'll never forgive you..." I said quoting Rukia...Did fillers always get fallen in love with or was I no longer a filler character? His mouth was agape. I could tell he was having a flash back of Rukia's rescue...Then as he yelled my name the Garganda pulled the curtain on this scene...I could almost see "To be continued" next to the outside of the Garganda...

...

...

I found myself in Hueco mundo, the large castle miles away. Fucking HUGE! Really... who needs a house that big? Ulquiorra was walking ahead of me, refusing to look my way.

...

We were at the gates of the huge building. I was gaping at the structure. Ulquiorra wasn't paying attention to me as he knocked lightly. I grumbled under my breath of what a brat he was being. God I had to trick the Shinigami somehow! I saw the door open with a loud creaking noise, a type of noise that makes your guts Churn and writhe underneath your skin. Then I saw a figure emerge; Gin Ichimaru. The former captain opened the doors gleefully until he saw me. "Ulquiorra It isn't lunch time yet is it?" Gin asked the usually stone cold Espada. "No it is not. I have arrived with this girl as accompaniment for Aisen-sama, s research." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Ah very well then Ulquiorra, Too bad I thought you might have found someone at long last..." Gin said looking disappointed as he scratched his neck. "OI You're Gin-san! I know you!" I said in excitement. Gins eyes widened. "How do you know me?" He asked. "I heard about you from this creepy butterfly yesterday!" I said gleefully. "You spoke to a hell butterfly?" He asked in astonishment. "Yes I did!" I said.

"That is absolutely amazing. I can't believe a human spoke to a hell butterfly." He said in awe. "I assumed that you have never had contact with the supernatural." Ulquiorra said suspiciously, "I thought it was some wacky dream of some sorts, How was I supposed to know this?" I spat. Ulquiorra growled. "I almost left you in the ally so keep in mind that I could have let those boys have their way and let you die there alone." Ulquiorra spat. I shuddered. "You wouldn't..." I said. "Yes I could have very well have done just that." He said coldly. "You're such a total ASSHOLE!" I yelled. "I resent that completely." Ulquiorra said calmly. "of course ya' do!" I spat. He rolled his eyes. "Get over you own arrogance Ulquiorra, She is correct. You are acting a bit strange. I always thought you were the opposite of Grimmjow but yet you both treat women like trash." Gin said.

"I do not respect women who are ungrateful to their saviors." Ulquiorra said coldly as he walked inside. He abandoned me all alone here with gin while in shock. What did I say? "He must be tired or you had said something that irritated him greatly. I honestly didn't know he had emotions but you young lady proved me wrong." Gin said to me. I frowned. In anime it was so obvious when you say something wrong. Not to the character but to the viewer and I was both viewer and character. I thought back long and hard...

_"But I have too...I owe him...I'm so sorry..." _Then I remembered it and ran after him. Somewhere a fan girl wanted to shoot me in the head for saying those words so I had to redeem myself or die. I always wanted a character to make things right. Like Ichigo and Renji before they became friends. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" and that line made me pissed as hell.

But now...now I was going to make things right... "ULQUIORRA TURN AROUND!" I screamed. He was too far. I sped up. "HEY ULQUIORRA IT, S ME I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I screamed again...No answer. Arrancar were chasing me now telling me to halt but I wasn't! I was going to make this RIGHT! My throat was burning and was scratched. He turned. Looking at me with those green eyes that were so cold it could make even the toughest man shiver. But I wasn't a man.

He looked at me with wide eyes once he saw the arrancar behind me. "DEVON IS THAT YOU!" He asked. "YEA WHO THE HELL ELSE COULD IT BE, THE PIZZA MAN!" I screamed back when I felt cold blades Surround my body. Ulquiorra ran to me. "You are under arrest for Intruding on Los noches." The Arrancar droned on. Ulquiorra stood by me and cupped his hand around the arrancar boy's sword. "And you would be?" The arrancar asked. "I am the Quarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra said. The boy squinted in confusion. "I don't understand...Why there is a human traveling with an Espada..." The boy said. "Is it really that HARD TO BELIEVE! DAMN IT!" I growled. Ulquiorra Turned away from us. "Release her." He said simply. The boy let me go reluctantly and I followed Ulquiorra.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about?" He asked. I gulped...How was I going to put this? "I'm sorry." I said. He peered at me thru the side of his mask. "I'm sorry I said that to Ichigo. I just didn't want him to come after me or see you as a threat...I didn't mean it. I DO owe you though...But I don't want you to regret saving me either..." I said. I was looking down at my feet waiting for an insult of some sorts. Ulquiorra looked at me with a weird look that freaked me out a bit. "I forgive you Devon. It would be foolish to stay angry at you when you only did what you thought was the right choice." Ulquiorra said. I looked at him in astonishment. "T-t-thanks I guess?" I said in shock. He looked away again. And I continued to follow him. But Ulquiorra didn't know that Gin was watching with Fascination, His eyes prying open wide enough to indicate shock.

...

...

I was following Ulquiorra like a good little human pet...Or not...

"Devon for the last time- I am not an emo." Ulquiorra said with an impatient sigh. "But you don't even know what it is!" I spat. "True as it may be, I am not what you call an emo. I am an Espada." He said coldly. "OH never mind...Oi by the way where are we going?" I asked. He didn't look at me. "You're holding cell." He said. I stopped. "Excuse me but...What the hell are you talking about?" I asked while pulling him back by the tails of his coat. "Where else could you possibly stay?" He asked. "Uh... How about not living in a cell for a couple months? How does that sound?" I said. I couldn't believe I was going to a prison! "Where do you wish to stay then?" He asked. "I don't know. How about with one of the Espada! Like Grimmjow or Starrk? Maybe I could crash with Nnoritora or Tia hallibel? Or you since I know you better...Hm..." I said. "You will not stay with me or any of the Espada." He said stiffly. "Oi I bet Grimmjow is an ok dude!" I said.

"Speak of the devil here he comes!" I said. And I was right. The blue hair and mask confirmed it. His blue eyes landed on me immediately. "And what the fuck is a human doing here emo?" Grimmjow asked. "None of it concerns you trash." Ulquiorra spat. "HAH I was right you ARE an emo!" I said laughing. "I am not an emo." Ulquiorra said.

"Uh-hu sure you ain't Ulquiorra."

"Oi Grimmjow! It's Nice to meet an Espada not as much of a stiff. How are ya' today!" I said. Grimmjow tilted his head a bit. "How the fuck does it know my name?" He asked Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra shrugged. "So...Human...What's your name?" Grimmjow asked. "My name is Devon." I said. "Devon what; you have a last name don't you?" His subordinate asked. "My whole name is Devon Knight. It's Nice to meet cha'." I said. The Fraccion beamed. "Hey this chick ain't so bad." He said. Ulquiorra's eyes became contemptuous. "Come on girl. I highly doubt Grimmjow wants to converse with a lowly HUMAN." Ulquiorra said. Spiting Grimmjows name like a disease of the mouth. A sheer look of abhorrence crossed the pale Espada's face as he spoke the name of the other. I shuddered when I felt the leaking aura of loathing and revulsion fill my being coming from the both of them. Ulquiorras was a calm rage but Grimmjows was fiery and his spirit energy was spiked with absolute vehemence.

They looked at me and it calmed on either side. All I could feel now was complete serenity. I saw the reason. Aisen had come and was messing with our emotions. Quietude and tranquility still filled the air. But I felt a bit of an imposing unease fill the atmosphere as I saw Aisen walk in. "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. Stop this nonsense at once." Aisen said with the patronizing arrogance still a loft in the air. I ground my teeth together. That Bastard made all the possibilities of any sense of self-worth absolutely impossible. Even in his presence I felt my self-esteem slowly crush in on its self like a deflated tire. "And who are you young woman." He asked. My eyes narrowed. I knew what I had to do.

"I am Devon Knight, and I wish to become an Espada..."

**So how did you like it?**

**Anyway do you remember Espada encyclopedia? I sure as hell do. So here is my version:**

_**ESPADA ENCYCLOPEIDIA: ONE DEVON KNIGHT**_

_Gin: You are probably Wondering why Ulquiorra was attracted to this young girl. Well besides the plot and such__...__ she is from the REAL WORLD and there for is much more intriguing than Orihime. A sort of Spirit pressure is acquired once entering a new plain of existence. Ulquiorra is attracted to her via spirit pressure. Her spirit pressure increased at an alarming and exceedingly speedy rate. It is now harming her soul chain which caused the Aura to thicken. Ulquiorra is a recent Espada along with Grimmjow. There for more susceptible to try to devour her completely._

_Ulquiorra: No that is quite preposterous that you would even imply something so weak as to lose control. I do not lust for the taste of her soul Gin Ichimaru._

_Gin: *Pervert thoughts* Then what DO you lust about her Ulquiorra san? _

_Ulquiorra: Urasai sensei no baka. *Turns bright red*_

_Grimmjow: BLUSH! I REPEAT EMO IS BLUSHING! IT'S THE FUCKING APOCOLIPSE! _

**Stay tuned for more...On chapter TWO! If I ever find time to write the damn thing****...**

_R&R OR A PUPPY DIES!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Ulquiorra and the lost soul**

**By: .fuyumi**

**Chapter theme song: Inside the fire by Disturbed**

**Chapter two: just another lost soul**

**Hah! I told you chapter two was coming! What now BITCHES! Also I'm sorry if the Shinigami zukan/ Espada Encyclopedia freaked you out, 'Cus it freaked ME out and it lacked its funny. Writers block is a bitch so give me your ideas for the new chapter and my sick mind will knot it into a gore fest with romance and angst. A big ball of intestine wrapped up in silver bows…..Ok that was too Goth/emo even for me and I'm a total freak. *Shudder* but on a lighter note- A shout out to Cheyene aka INTO THE FIERY NIGHT 'cus she my peep and my Bffffl (Best friend for fucking ever losers.) Also my beta when I get one! O.O Yay I have a beta in my school! So in conclusion…Ulquiorra would you do the honors please**

**Ulquiorra: **_**Ayako does not own bleach nor will she for all eternity and THANK YOU into the fiery night for presenting her with her ideas or I would have had to learn the new script once more….for the 3**__**rd**__** time this week….And Grimmjow sojourn being so belligerent regarding my song inclination s. It is quite **__**unbecoming of you, oh and also Osama bin laden is DEAD at long last so you can rest peacefully knowing that trash has been disposed of from the face of this earth and is rotting in hell.**_

**KingofHeartless'09 and author in the making123 thank you for being the FIRST TWO reviewers and the people who think the blushing is LOL-ish. And yes KingofHeartless'09. We ALL want to be Espada with bad ass laser beams!**

**So here we go-emo at first but a few funny in the ESPADA ENCYCLOPEDIA and explanations….**

**WHAT I NEED IS AN IDEA, A CRAZY, MAD AND WONDERFUL IDEA! Give them to me…Please?**

Ulquiorra pov (1st person):

I walked down the hall, the darkness shielding my eyes. I could not believe what I was doing. Unfathomable and most of all Unconceivable that I would want to escort this-this-this HUMAN TRASH to her retaining cell! Why did I offer this security? To be taken care of buy the only Espada who would not Gouge out her eyes or beat her senseless. Unlike Grimmjow and Szyle apporo granz I was quite suited for the job as well as the fact it would be a wasted effort just to bring her here to be destroyed by a lazy Espada unwilling to do work. Plus I could see Aisen's mind at work as he looked at the girl. He sensed it as well, That POWER. That hidden power that would be the sure route to the king's key and to my freedom…

I stared down the hall way in dismay. I walked slowly and regrettably as I balanced the silver tray filled with dishes I was told to make by HAND. Maybe I should end her just to get out of this foolish pampering…

I grimaced as I opened the door slowly. The black door knob made a loud screech that cut thru the air like a sword ready for the kill...She did not belong here. No, not at all. I sighed slowly and opened the door. It made a loud scraping noise as it ground against the tile floors. The white was carving itself. Scratches coated the Tiles that reflected your physic completely. I looked down. My body was scratched out as if to say: "You never meant to belong."

And how true it would be, I never did. I looked up and walked thru the door silently. My eyes widened as I saw her looking out the window. Her face pressed against the bars and her body sagging with despair. I watched her for some time as her tears slowly fell to the floor. She did not want to be here…It was so clear now. She was doing this for ME. But why? Why would she care at all if I came back empty handed? If Aisen killed me then so be it…

Hell is what I am born of. So why shouldn't I die in hell?

She didn't notice as we stood there. Her face planted against the bars as rain slowly fell from those grey eyes …

I stepped forward. "Devon; what is it that troubles you so?" I asked. I felt this….FEELING of something in my chest….

I did not understand this….this sensation in my chest. A sorrow and pain in my chest was building slowly with each silent tear. "Ulquiorra…What are you doing here? " She asked. Masking her voice as to not let the pain thru. "I am your guard. I came to give you a meal." I said in monotone. _The pain…. _She still did not look at me. "I'm not hungry…" She said to me in a sad tone. I cast my eyes to the window to see what fascinated her so. It was just the moon and desert…A plain of death I had once survived.

"You know what Ulquiorra?" She asked. "Yes? What do you wish to say?" I asked. "I don't understand it….This place….It's always night. It never rains….Why is it so sad?" She asked. "I do not know Devon but you must eat." I said. She nodded. And I walked out. She was odd….so very, very odd.

….

…..

….

Later that day….

"Ulquiorra. Do you have anything to add to the conversation?" Aisen asked me. "Hm?" was all that I could add. I heard a couple of the Espada snigger. "Ulquiorra that is the third time today that you have been neglecting my questions. Is there something bothering you?" he asked. Everyone in the meeting turned their gazes on me. "Oh I know what's with him…It's _Devon. _Lil' Miss Devon knight the human girl he's been fawning over madly for the past three days." Grimmjow spat. "I am not _fawning_ Grimmjow. It is my _responsibility_, not affections." I said coldly. Why was he so irate?

"Sure. So if I were to slaughter her right now and cut her into tiny bits you wouldn't care?" Grimmjow asked with a demented smile. I felt an odd anger fill me. "Yes because it is my duty to protect her." I said in usual indifference. "So if it wasn't your duty would you still care?" Grimmjow asked. I cringed. Everyone looked at me expecting an answer. I did not have one. I sat in silence. "Aisen please continue I apologize for my lack of interest in such a dire conversation." I said. Grimmjow stood up. "Stop avoiding the question." He growled. "I am not evading your foolish accusations. I just merely believe that this is inconsequential towards our meeting." I said. Everyone knew I was avoiding this accusation. The truth is that I have no idea….No idea what I would do if he did such a reprehensible action such as slicing her and dicing her into tiny bits.

"Ulquiorra, Give us an answer if you will, I myself am curious of how you feel." Aisen said. I cringed internally. "I do not know lord Aisen." I said truthfully. The confusion did not show, nothing did. I was as indifferent as I always am. Cold and contempt is my stature. But I really felt as in this moment as I have never felt before, I felt extremely irrelevant…as if I was merely provisional in Aisen's scheme of things. Just a piece of a game of chess. He was the king and I, I was merely a pawn. Everyone continued to stare at me with disparaging gazes as if to say: "What in the world is wrong with this man?"

"Are you sure Ulquiorra? I see you go there every day looking like you just won the lottery!" Nnoritora spat. My gaze hardened. I was not weak, I did not FEEL. I was perfect, I was as I was created by Aisen. Not by these fools, by AISEN.

I stayed silent. So did everyone else. I made a mental note to keep mute because when sharks smell blood…They go in for the kill. "Soooo…You like this girl?" Gin asked. "No I do not, I despise her." I lied. She was a pleasant, kind person and to be honest I rather enjoyed her company. "Uh-hu…So you want her dead?" Gin asked. "No I do not, she could provide very successful research and our correlation is limited to only the fact I am the only one who can guard her without disruptions." I said. "Are you positive?" Aisen asked. "Yes I am." I said. But in truth I only said what is politically correct, I have no clue what the restrictions were. I don't know how I feel or if I feel at all. Or even what I would feel if I could.

This Heresy shall be flying around tomorrow morning, I could feel my ears burning already…

…..

….

…

I stood up after the meeting that lasted longer than longer than expected. The grueling extremities of the tiring dialogue had left me utterly exhausted. I slowly walked to my quarters in a sluggish way until I vaguely remembered that this was the time for Devon's evening meal…. I sighed and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge slowly and pulled out noodles and a few different types of fish. I hoped she liked ramen because that is what she shall dine on tonight.

I cracked an egg and stirred in into the simmering pot filled with noodles and various fish and set the timer to 1 hour. I loathe to cook. So unnecessary and too time consuming. I literally collapsed on the chair and leaned back. Slouching like an indecent animal with my legs facing different directions. Devon. Why did she invade my mind? Plague my thoughts? It truly unsettled me greatly how much time I have wasted on her behalf…

Devon and that smile, that enchanting laugh, those tears, that cleverness and sly attributes she carried about her….

Devon was such a waste of time…the perfect waste of time….

Then I was snapped from my thoughts from a loud DING. I sighed and sat up. Rotating my neck. It cracked and snapped as I did so. I walked to the stove to see if it was ready and sure enough-it was. I poured the pot into a bowl and put it on the metal tray. I really loathe cooking.

….

….

I walked into her room to find her sleeping. The rare rain pounded against the window as I sat the tray down. I walked over to the girl hoping to wake her up but I froze when I saw that she was covered in rain. Why was she covered in rain?

Then I saw why. The window had bars not glass. She was shivering and tossing. Her hair curled and spread out across her pillow. I wanted to touch her in this moment…To feel her soft skin. Oh all of the excuses I could use…but no, I must restrain myself as always. I looked at her for so long until I found a way to wake her without contact. "Devon…Wake up." I said simply. She opened her eyes a bit, "Ulquiorra I don't wanna get up…." She mumbled. "You should be asleep too ya know… It's three o' clock…" she said turning over, "are you going to eat or will I shove it down your throat?" I spat. "Oh how I hate double meanings…damn fan girls are gonna have a field day with this…" she growled. "Excuse me?" I asked. She looked away. "Oh never mind….So what are we gonna eat?" she asked. "Ramen." I said blandly. "Hai." She said groggily as she sat up. "Soooo…How was the meeting?" She asked while stabbing at a fish. "It was…Interesting." I said. And it was.

"How so?" she asked. Oh god has she heard already? "The usual debate." I said. Evading yet another question. "What did you talk about?" She asked. God it felt like I was being interrogated…

"…"

"Oh come on, did something happen?"

"…"

"I won't mind, tell me."

"It was about…"

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"…"

"I have a right to know what they said!"

"No you do not."

"Oh yea this is Japan…."

….

I sat there looking at her. She seemed worried out of her mind. "Me being an Espada?" she asked. "No." I answered coolly.

"Testing?"

"No."

"Execution?"

"Oh god no."

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you…" I said. My eyes averted from hers. I really did not know what to say to her if I told her about it…Would it be awkward? Would she welcome it? Would she hate me or would she….Would she LOVE me? No. No. LOVE doesn't exist, nor will it ever. It is just a human excuse to mate and hope to stay with that mate-LOVE is just a foolish, misshapen form of breeding. Nothing more….But why was I saddened by this awkward truth that love is fake? Nothing but a foolish dream? I have never felt it, I have never felt anything. So why does this trouble me so? Did I secretly believe? Did I secretly hope that love is in fact- Reality? I beat myself up mentally for even waking her…..

"Fine…I didn't really care anyways…" She pouted. I fake coughed to cover a smile. She truly was charming, Odd, kind, foolish, and of course-Devon….. "Ulquiorra?" She asked. "Yes?" I answered. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. My cheeks burned a bit. "I was deep in thought. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." I said. Oh god this was awkward….Imagine if I TOLD her….

"No, it's ok really. I get lost in thought a lot too…" She said smiling. I was relieved.

…..

….

…..

Lost, confused and all those unexplained things….They are happening to me.

Why me is all I can ask…why me?

All of these emotions are building. It feels like I'm underwater. I can't breathe when I'm around her. Instead I find myself uselessly clutching my hollow hole when she speaks…how can I bring her the food she needs to survive when I can't even look at her without suffocating…..Maybe someone else could do the job…No. No. no one would take this light from me, this portal to humanity… I walked down the hall as the clock on the left wing said 6:00. This was an appropriate time that she would be sleeping right?

Even the Espada were asleep. I could hear Grimmjow snore as I walked by his quarters. How I loathed Gin and the fact he felt a need to move her cell near Grimmjows Quarters….Also every time I walk by I usually get stopped by him and his smug grin telling me: "Ulquiorra, Don't cha remember? I'm supposed to be watchin' her now!" and then he would laugh at me with that horrid, gruesome laugh he would use in battle and every time I would be closer and closer to blasting his head off with a cero just to make him silent once and for all so I would never hear that cynical laugh again!

And now even as I walk by his snores seem to taunt me. I shook the sense of paranoia from my bones and walked into the cold cell, and yet again I saw my figure scratched out. It seemed to mock me saying "You never meant to belong!" I grumbled and walked in. She wasn't asleep. I froze. Surprised by her earliness, not even I was awake at such times, usually I would be tangled in my sheets wearing nothing but a Hakama incase some trash would walk in and find it funny to take pictures.

"Oi Ulquiorra! You're up early today!" She said gleefully. Oh how I loathe morning birds….Or is it early birds? I cannot remember which, it is much too early for such trivia… Why was she awake again? Is that a computer she is using? "What are you reading?" I asked. She seemed to pale a bit. She exited out of the program and pulled up something that said _Benson animation Gif 2.0*_ it had short animations and arts on it, the pictures looked so realistic it was frightening.

**(Au: It's anime but he is an anime making it realistic to HIM not her or me because I actually have that program.)**

I saw the desert of Hueco mundo painted out on her screen…The hollows emerged but as I saw a figure with orange hair it stopped. She turned around. Her eyes connecting with mine.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked. "White rice." I said stiffly. "Good. Do you cook this? I mean the meals of course…" she said while lifting the tray on her perfect legs. I cleared my throat and diverted my eyes. "Yes. Yes I do." I said. "Good. I was scared that Grimmjow might have poisoned it or something….Do you know what's funny?" she asked beaming up at me. "Humor me." I said. She knew I wouldn't laugh but she said it anyways… "Did you know that Grimmjow's jealous of you? He's so poised because you volunteered before him to take care of me. It never gets old when he comes over and complains…I think you broke his heart...It's absolutely kawaii how mad he got when I told him about the way you were acting…I wonder why…" She said munching on a chunk of rice. "He's trash and shouldn't be in this cell. He is dangerous and will go to any extremities to find my limit of irritation…" I growled. Reaching for the door handle….I was going to show Grimmjow my limit alright. I'm going to show him what he does when he disturbs my line of duty!

I felt her hand coil around my jacket sternly. "He ain't trash. He's my friend!" She spat. "You have only seen one side of his persona. I guess if you want him to do the duty of being your care taker then you can discuss that with Aisen, but until then you are stuck with me. You got that?" I spat, completely out of character, her eyes widened when I turned around. "So I suggest that you treat me with full respect because as you well know I could end your existence easily. And I assure you, No one would miss an extra mouth to feed.." I spat, my voice like ice, she flinched. I turned away. I could feel the sadness fill her spirit energy….I wanted to die. This feeling was horrible. I wanted to hold her for some odd reason and tell her it was ok. That I never meant to hurt her. But instead I walked out… Her face was blank…sad and empty and her eyes were dead, I looked at the scratches on the tiles…The marks were right….I never meant to belong….

And neither did she.

…..

….

….. Two weeks later

I lay down in my bed….The clock reads 3:00 and I can't sleep. Devon. Look at what you have done….

My shirtless chest was colder than usual. I wrapped the thin sheets around me to try to stay warm….But the ice invaded me. I slowly became colder and colder until I was a shivering wreck. I curled up in a ball but to no avail. Yet another sleepless night had invaded me. I have been so cold lately. The second week I haven't heard a word out of Devon. She has been taciturn and dormant every time I go in. Sometimes she sheds tears. But each time I go in and find her this way I know it is because of me. I know I was wicked for speaking those words. But I can't tell her that. It kills me. It kills me how much of a coward I am. I toss and turn now. Thinking about what she dreams of. Trying to remember her smile…..

But when I do it goes blank…

I can't stand it anymore. I have to apologize. I cannot live like this. I sat up. Not even grabbing my coat as I walked out of my quarters. I didn't deserve to be warm. She adored me, she was kind to me and I insulted her….I walked down the halls barefooted. The sound of my flesh hitting the ground filled my ears….I saw the cell she was retained in. I sighed and turned the door knob reluctantly. And as she had been for weeks, she was asleep. I felt a sharp pain fill my chest as I looked at her. She looked empty. I walked over to her bedside and suddenly felt modest as I saw my bare chest but I shrugged the feeling off. I didn't really care what I looked like so why would I care now? She was wearing the slender white dress now. It was sleeveless and plain. My hand inched forward but I pulled back quickly as if she were acid. She was…WARM….I laid my palm on her shoulder and shook her awake slightly. "…mmmphmm…." She mumbled. I felt my lips turn up slightly at the edges. "Devon. Wake up." I said. She opened one eye. "Ulqui…orra?" she asked. "Hai." I said. Confirming her question…. "Are you still…mad?" She asked. "No. I came to apologize…" I said. "Oh….Well….Thanks?" She said. Shivering. "Are you cold?" I asked. "Only a little…" She said. I smiled a bit. She didn't see it but I did. Devon you odd creature…And It was colder in here than in my district … "Devon. Would you like to stay with me tonight?" I asked. "I don't know…Is it ok? Is it gonna get you in trouble?" she asked. I shook my head. "No. Maybe ridicule but I do not mind it. Aisen will let it slide." I said. She nodded. I helped her up and grabbed her blanket. I walked out first then she followed, wouldn't want any prying eyes. She grabbed my arm and looked at me with those deep grey eyes…..I smiled and she gasped. "Are you REALLY Ulquiorra?" she asked. I nodded.

Devon pov: (1st person)

I sat down on the bed as he laid out his futon bed thing. Really. He was being WAY too nice. I laid on the bed. Pulling the sheets up too my neck…I wonder what he looks like when he's sleeping…. I sighed and closed my eyes. Unaware that Gin was walking in to tell Ulquiorra about a surprise meeting.

The bed smelled nice. Like a nice cologne or waterfalls or something like that. AXE LOS ESPADA. Oh my god I need to tell that to Ulquiorra….wait he doesn't even know what axe is does he? Oh well. I heard voices in the other room

"Kurosaki Ichigo has invaded los noches." Gin said. "You have to hide Devon if you want to keep her." Gin said. "I could feel his spirit pressure which is why she is in the other room." Ulquiorra said. "Hmmm…you finally have a girl in your bed Ulqui-san?" Gin said. "You disgust me Ichimaru." He spat. "Oh you're so CRUEL!" Gin yelped. "Where is kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked. I felt my heart race. I felt my chest slam against the door from the loud beats. "He is near the cell area…." Gin said. My eyes widened in shock. The knee length dress swayed slightly as I felt my grip loosen. I realized…I am AFRAID. Afraid of Ichigo…..I held onto the sheets in fear when Ulquiorra walked in with gin, expecting a sleeping girl instead of me sitting up. I looked up into Ulquiorra's eyes. I was afraid. He frowned a bit. "No need to be fretful." He said to me. I looked down. This feeling of impending doom was hanging over my neck like a pendulum threatening to slit my throat….Ever since I met Ichigo I have had this feeling….Someone was going to die and I could feel it in my bones….

It was either me or …or…Ulquiorra….

I knew one of us would die. Me or him.

I looked down…The song that had my name….It played in my head.

"Devon, won't go to heaven, just another lost soul going to be MINE again, taken and then forsaken you remember it all let it blow your mind again. Take the word of one immortal! Give your soul to me for eternity release your life to spend another time with her end your grief with me, there is another way! Release your life and into the FIRE WITH HER!"

I fought the tears. My truths, my demise, sure as hell I wasn't gonna go to heaven.

Ulquiorra looked at me weird as I looked at my hands. I felt like I WAS going to die. Horrid feelings filled my heart…. Gin shook his head…"Poor girl….You don't know about the hollow inside of you… I suppose I should tell you before it eventually gets out of hand. She is already manifesting." Gin said as he sliced my body in half. Ulquiorra's face took on the look of absolute horror. I didn't feel it….I saw my body below me but I didn't feel the pain…. Ulquiorra looked at me in shock… "What?" I said. "You-you were unharmed..." He said. I looked down to see a tattered soul chain hanging by a few scraps of flesh and muscle… Unharmed? "See. This is indeed a rarity. You are manifesting into hollowfication in your present body. ALIVE. It's almost impossible." Gin said. I yanked at the chain. "STOP THAT! IT'S DISCUSTING!" Gin yelped.

**I am REALLY sorry that this may be late but my internet isn't working correctly…At all…I don't have it but in two months I will and until then I shall be mooching on my friends and my grandmothers on weekends. To any reviewers I didn't see as I posted this I will shout out to you as soon as possible. This took me a WEEK to write because I always get writers block and if you want I could send you the original book via email. (BWAAAHAHA!) **

'**Cus she almost kills Ulqui and Grimmjow decides it is nice to lip lock with a human chick that belongs to ULQUI! And Aisen gets jealous of Ulqui and tries to kill him. The end is more emo. Ulqui dies in Devon's arms and the gates of hell open. Ichigo tells her to not follow but she said: "I have too…I owe him remember?" and then she goes in for eternal torment, Aka Devon won't go to heaven. **

**So yea….My visions for books are different yes?**

**So yea….ESPADA ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Gin: Soooo….Ulquiorra is a lucky man yes? Having a girl sleep in your bed is convenient?

Ulquiorra: What would happen if I just committed suicide! Please whatever god lies beyond….

Tite kubo: You shall not.

Grimmjow: WHO THE FUCK!

Devon: You the Fuck! OHHHHHHH burned!

Grimmjow: I'm sick of you making a fool out of me!

Devon: You don't need me to make a fool out of you….

Grimmjow: DAMN RIGHT I DON'T...Wait…..

Gin: stay tuned! Will anymore of Devon's jokes go over Grimmjows head? Will Ulquiorra get some!

Devon: and will gin survive the next chapter!

Gin: W-what are you doing!

Devon: Nothing…*Hides knife*

**Stay tuned for chapter Three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Ulquiorra and the lost soul**

**By: Ayako no fuyumi**

**Theme song: Inside the fire by Disturbed**

**Chapter three: Going to be mine…**

**天鎖斬月**

**Ok first I have a question: Why is it that Bleach is named after cleaning products?**

**Bleach; Resolve….What's next Clorox? Any-who AIZEN, That's how you spell it right, HMMMMMM **KingofHeartless'09**?** Author in the making323**, I Will shout out to whomever wishes!**

**ICHIGO! YOU MUST RELEASE THE TRUE POWER OF BANKAI- WINDEX**** or just Tensa Zangetsu**** (****天鎖斬月****, **_**Heaven Chain Slaying Moon**_**): that works good too.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to cheyene who wants a double Devon like Hichigo so she is Ayako aka Grimmjow's lover. Very emo and very serious chapter, lots of blood and action. Aizen is a bad guy now…well more of a bad guy now…**

Devon pov:

I sat in the cold dark room. Ulquiorras eyes were no longer cold….just….sad, He looked at the chain… "Devon…" He said. I looked away….So this was where the pain came from…

Ever since I turned thirteen, a year ago, These pains have been…..Just devouring me this entire time….

I survived a year alone, no gods watching me, no shinigami for my protection,

I did all this myself.

I felt as if dark battle music or the freakyest requiem was playing my name…. over and over no matter what I did….

Ulquiorra looked at me harder this time, his eyes meeting mine. I saw the light in his eyes, Determination. Gin walked out, "Never mind, the meetings canceled." He said.

The door slammed behind him and I was left alone with the Espada. "Devon, are you sure you had not encountered any Shinigami or hollow? Possibly an Espada?" he asked. I cringed. "Not until now, but I have known of your kind for some time now….Years possibly?" I said. He tilted his head. "How can that be possible?" he asked. "I listen to random people on the street." I lied. Not telling him the truth that I was once a Grimmjow fan girl and was his and hichigo's as well as Ichigo's. "Are you lying?" He asked. Cupping my face in his icy hands. His green eyes prying into my soul with an icy blade of blood driven ecstasy. I shuddered under his touch. He was so close…..

I gulped nervously. I felt like pushing away but I could see it on his face that he enjoyed being this close, UNCONFORTABLY CLOSE in my opinion. Sweat beads formed on my forehead. "You are lying." He accused. "I am not." I growled. "You just freak me out." I spat. "Then why are you not resisting my touch Devon?" He said to me, I paused and stiffened, damn him. "Cus I'm scared you'll kill me if I do…" I growled. "You do not look afraid." He said. I could smell his flesh that seemed like his skin was made of ocean reef. It made my heart beat faster. His hands were steadily causing red marks on my flesh from the icy skin.

But his hands were turning pink as well…..Was my body heat burning him? But his hands felt good….Cold but they were still of human flesh….An odd feeling really. He was staring into my eyes again; He's been doing that lately. Just staring without reason. God what I wouldn't do to know what he was thinking right now….

Then he tensed. Our faces inches away…I was breathing heavily. He wasn't moving. He pressed his cheek against my mouth to hush me. "Do not move….." He said. I froze. My heart was beating so loudly he could hear it. Then I heard it, loud footsteps filled my ears. "I will not let him near you. Do not be afraid…" He whispered. My knees trembled. Was Grimmjow right? Did Ulquiorra LOVE me? My throat tightened. I was not only afraid, but I felt…..I don't know….I was warm, even as his cold hands rested on my neck and his cheek against mine…..

Around him I was….safe.

I've never felt secure before, always afraid, fearing what tomorrow will bring….But he gave me this feeling, and a new one….stirred in my chest. Then the steps slowed. I felt my heart beat increase as one of my flesh strips that held my life in the balanced snapped. Stress. He wasn't breathing; maybe he didn't need to…..

The footsteps slowed down as they neared the door, I felt his hands grip me tighter. The blunt nails digging into my skin. I held my breath until I heard the door knob slowly turn. I shook madly. "Get DOWN!" Ulquiorra shouted. Knocking me to the ground as a cero formed in his hands. The green light lit up my face. I saw my reflection in the building cero. I looked possessed with fear. He shot it at the door. Blasting the marble into untraceable pieces of dust and ash….Ichigo ran forward, his sword raised. "Devon!" He yelled and Ulquiorra knocked him back. His green eyes filled with such hatred I've only seen in Grimmjows….

"Stay away from the girl." He said coldly. His forearm pressed against the giant weapon. I was shaking. And like a leaf in the wind I trembled with fear….

"U-U-Ulquiorra…" I said softly. I couldn't speak….only whisper over the clashing of sword and marble flesh. I knew I would be of no help….I was fragile to them, I had no power-no ability, a filler, and surely this was a filler arc. It had to be. Ulquiorra grunted as Ichigo pushed him back slightly. The tiles crumbling beneath his bare feet…. "Damn it let her go." Ichigo snapped. "Well at long last someone has finally found a way to reach my limit of patience…." Ulquiorra said calmly, He grabbed the weapon and flung Ichigo against the wall violently. "You have been finally been viewed as an entity I must dispose of." Ulquiorra said as he dodged the swinging sword. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and crushed it with those marble hands. Ichigo screamed as the flesh rotated and ripped as Ulquiorra turned his hand slowly. "What a pity, you must have been misinformed; Because Devon will not be leaving anytime soon." He said. A loud snap filled my ears as it rotated on the walls and bounced back. I was afraid, not of Ichigo anymore but HIM, Ulquiorra….

The last safe place was gone forever….

Ichigo slashed downwards with his zanpaktoe. Cutting deep into the Espada but Ulquiorra did not seem effected by the sharp blade. Not afraid of the blood rolling down his arm like raging rapids. No. Not at all. His eyes were fixated on Ichigo. "Now, that was a waste of effort now wasn't it?" Ulquiorra said coolly as he pulled out the blade that had almost severed his arm. Blood gushed on the floor but I saw something that shook me to the bone. He discarded his own arm.

I screamed in horror when the decapitated limb fell in my lap. Blood ran on my white dress. Spraying my face and adding to the crimson of my own chest wound, my tattered soul chain. I tossed it off in fear. Screaming madly as I did so. Ulquiorra looked at me. "Devon, are you well?" he asked. I just shook. My eyes fixated on the once two armed Espada, now only a bloody stump remained. "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you Devon…" He said to me. Ichigo looked surprised by the Espada's kindness to me. Then Ulquiorra's head snapped to Ichigo. He thrust his arm deep into the teen's chest. The fingers moved thru the other side. They cracked loudly and he jerked it out. "You're in charge aren't you? You're the one who commands the arrancar…" Ichigo croaked out. "I am sorry to inform you this but…" Ulquiorra said. He grabbed his coat that he slipped on before battle and ripped it open, Revealing a 4 on the right side of his chest. Ichigo gaped in shock. "…There happens to be three more Espada above my ranking." Ulquiorra said coldly.

Ichigo backed up. Clutching the wound in his torso. Blood spewed out like a fountain. I heard soundscape to ardor play in the background as Ichigo reached for me. "Devon….Please…" he begged. Tears formed in my eyes and Ulquiorra's head snapped to my direction. My fingers brushed the bloody ones of the substitute Shinigami before he collapsed on his knees. The boy coughed up some blood. I knew what was going thru his head…._What did I do wrong? I did everything within my reach of power but still…I couldn't save her…_ somewhere a teenage girl was crying and writing a fan fiction based upon this tragedy. He grabbed my arm and lifted me. Flash stepping around the room, trying to avoid frantic and unplanned attacks from Ulquiorra who looked overly pissed. Who was now guarding the door and running after Ichigo ever so often, I felt my soul chain loosen. It snapped completely in half. It flew off of me painfully and I screamed as Ichigo fell face first. Ulquiorra caught my soul chain and its base. All that was left was a bleeding hole…

I was thrashing and screaming. Clawing at the hole madly. Maybe if I rip off the flesh here the burning would stop….the pain…..Tears ran down my eyes as Ulquiorra rushed to my side along with Ichigo. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Ulquiorra roared. Knocking Ichigo around. Puncturing the boy with his claw like finger tips. "YOU BASTARD ANSWER ME!" Ulquiorra screamed. Slamming Ichigo against the wall. "I-I-I don't know…." Ichigo said. "LIER!" Ulquiorra roared. I yelped in agony and Ulquiorra ran to me. "Devon, Devon what's happening? Are you ok? Can you speak?" He asked franticly. Searching for the dropped soul chain. "Where is it? Where is the chain? Where is it!" Ulquiorra yelped. He grabbed the base and the disintegrating chain and thrust it into my chest; the cavity in my chest throbbed and started to reject it. I screamed in agony as his hand pushed forward. This pain was…..Horrible…this pain… Forcing the object into my wound made it worse….Ulquiorra didn't look so frantic unless you look at his shaking bloody hands….

"Devon…please. Stay alive, hold on a little longer…." Ulquiorra said softly. Not talking to anyone in particular, just himself. Then Aizen walked in with Gin and Tousin. They gasped when they saw my blood, Ulquiorras discarded arm and most of all, the look of fear and panic in Ulquiorras eyes as he tried to force the soul chain back into my chest. I roared a sound much like a hollow, my voice sounded underwater now…. "_Ulquiorra….Please…It hurts!_" I cried. "I know Devon. I am going to make it better. Ok?" he said. Aizen walked over to me. His sword raised. "Ulquiorra, Step to the side." Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "I am sorry Aizen-sama but I cannot do that." He answered simply. "Please Souske, It's not mandatory, she can be an Espada. A servant, Anything but you don't have to kill her…" Gin pleaded. "She is a danger to us." Aizen said. "She was a threat from the start; her spirit pressure is too high. She won't only be an Espada but the most powerful. Maybe even more powerful than I and I will not continue to let this threat scourge this land." Aizen said coldly. Ulquiorra picked me up. "You will have to go thru me first Souske Aizen." Ulquiorra growled. Tousin shook his head….

"Souske, this is a bad decision." Tousin said. I felt Ulquiorra hold me tighter. I looked up… "Is Aizen going t-to KILL me?" I asked. "No. I will not allow that, even if it kills me." Ulquiorra said defiantly. "You do love her don't you?" Aizen asked with a tight grin….Was that jealousy in his eyes? "Devon is human." Aizen said. "You hunger for her soul, I can see it in your eyes that you are just like Grimmjow in that retrospect, you're a MONSTER, and you always have been and always will be." He said. Ulquiorra flinched slightly. "You can't change that you are my creation. Remember that human girl Grimmjow brought? Ayako? He loved her, you could see it in his eyes he wanted nothing more than to protect her. Like a loyal dog he stayed by her side day and night. And remember that night? Do you Ulquiorra? The night you had to bury her? Because she had the same problem….Her soul was tattered. And Grimmjow was oh so obedient in those days, just like you…"Aizen said with a cold smile.

"No!….Please don't remind me!….No Aizen!…." Ulquiorra yelled. He was looking away. "That night three years ago, she was cold, don't you remember? Of course you do. You helped her into her cell as Grimmjow stood next to her. You left. And you heard a scream? Yes you did. His scream. His laments of what he did. You told me how he sobbed. How much pain he felt. That he tried to commit suicide so many times….and still he cries. He cries for her and for himself. Because he tried to warn you remember? What would happen if you got to close….." Aizen said.

"And he loves Devon all the same. If not more." Aizen added. "When she lay on the ground bleeding from the wound, the wound that Devon has, she was bleeding and you saw him, you saw Grimmjow covered in blood. He slit his wrists with his blade. Begging for death and begging to take her place. To die instead. Is this why you are so cold? Is this why you wouldn't touch her skin until now? Why you always hunted hollows before coming to her? To protect her….To protect her from what you ask? YOU Ulquiorra. Defending the weak against a man so love sick that he would eat his bride. Gnaw up her soul like you almost did until Ichigo came." Aizen spat coldly. Laughing a bit. "Don't forget that the only reason you love Devon is because she looks so much like Ayako except Ayako had LONG brown hair until we burned it off…." He laughed. Tousin shook his head. Gin bowed his head in remembrance. "I can't believe you killed her….she was so kind and sweet, she was lovely." Gin said. Tousin nodded

"And that's why I loved doing that! Cus if I can't have her- NO one will!" Aizen said. He clearly lost his mind…..

Ulquiorra clutched me tighter. "You sick, sick bastard…You killed her didn't you? When Grimmjow woke up YOU killed Ayako…." Ulquiorra accused. "OH how did you find out! Better late than never!" Aizen spat. "Because she refused you. She didn't want to be your mate so you killed her, YOU KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD!" Ulquiorra spat. He smiled cruelly. "I may damn well be a symbol of sin, of desire of evil. But I am not the monster here Aizen…YOU are. I saw you and Devon. Trying to confess your LOVE to her. She backed away. Told you she didn't LOVE you, she never could. And you broke her chain. YOU FUCKING PUT HER HERE LIKE AYAKO!" Ulquiorra roared. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Los noches shook. And He growled.

"Your killing days are over Aizen, I will kill you. I will drag you to hell with me!"

Grimmjow pov: earlier….

I laid in my bed like every night, fully dressed. I couldn't sleep. Even if Ulquiorra's quarters were always silent… this silence disturbed me. I looked at the scars on my wrist. Ayako….

Damn it how I would love to forget that night….My bloody valentine….I love you Ayako and I wish I had told you sooner like Ulquiorra should tell Devon. She loves him that is clear. And I feel love for her. Like I did Ayako….three years ago and I still can't forget that smile….

Their eyes tell nothing, mysterious smiles, and laughter that could even make Ulquiorra laugh too. Back when he was kinder and emotional….When we both had hearts…. And Devon came and brought them back to us. And I want her to be mine all the same…. I try to tell Ulquiorra to stay away but I know no man could resist them, that he even has those dreams of her every night…

Like I do Ayako.

And Devon.

But I see them fighting now, running from me. I try to tell them I love them but they scream and die when I do.

I couldn't sleep.

I haven't slept for three years since that night…

And I never will until I feel her by my side again….

Ayako…

**I'm sorry it was a short chapter. I really am but the next one is flash back only. **

**So read the other chapters and think of quotes from Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. **

"**I never meant to belong" (Ulquiorra)**

"**Ulquiorra, Don't cha remember? I'm supposed to be watchin' her now!"**** (Grimmjow to Ulquiorra)**

"**The white dress she wouldn't change into." (Ulquiorra)**

"**Sure. So if I were to slaughter her right now and cut her into tiny bits you wouldn't care?" (Grimmjow to Ulquiorra)**

"**I wanted to touch her in this moment…To feel her soft skin. Oh all of the excuses I could use…but no, I must restrain myself as always." (Ulquiorra while she sleeps)**

"**He's trash and shouldn't be in this cell. He is dangerous and will go to any extremities to find my limit of irritation…" (Ulquiorra talking about Grimmjow)**

"**Come on girl. I highly doubt Grimmjow wants to converse with a lowly HUMAN." (Ulquiorra to Grimmjow a tiny hint of Ayako,s existence.)**

"**Ulquiorra, Give us an answer if you will, I myself am curious of how you feel." (Aizen to Ulquiorra)**

"**How the fuck does it know my name?" (Grimmjow to Ulquiorra about Devon. Spoiler for chapter five is hidden here. Find it and win a cookie. Extra clue: ****she****remembers ****it all let it blow her mind ****again****.)**

**Think about it, Grimmjow told him what was happening.**

**But of course that's for next chapter…figure out the spoiler if it's not too hard….**

***cough * Ayako *Cough***

**Review and Ideas? Anyone? This is only 3,053 words….Shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Ulquiorra and the lost soul**

**By: Ayako no fuyumi**

**Theme song: Inside the fire by Disturbed**

**Chapter themes: **

**The final by Dir en grey **

**Chapter four: even loved ones scatter like petals from flowers in my hand…(Filler)**

**天鎖斬月**

**Authors note: **

**Ok this is all a FLASH BACK chapter for Grimmjow. Very important. But it's an important filler. Like Hichigo is an important filler because without him Ichigo would be dead. So yea. Cheyene this is for YOU! And I die but a lot of the similarities become clearer.**

***Cough* Grey eyes! *Cough***

**So yea…..Read up.**

**And bear with me, I didn't count on this in the beginning. Oh and the lyrics fit this chapter,**

**Ayako is based on me in 7****th**** grade when I had long brown hair but I cut it in a moment of insanity, Now I look like Ulquiorra, but mind you, I cut my hair when I watched Fooly ****cooly****. Not Bleach. I hate the bounts, GAAACH. And I didn't start fan fiction until summer of last year so yea….IM FUCKING 14! 2 years till I can drive to México because I think I have broke laws by writing this….*Gulp* sorry kubo, HERE's credit! Don't sue me…..please…..Tite kubo owns bleach not me, I own Devon and Ayako.**

**Enjoy the short love story via Grimmjow pov and Ulquiorra's pov as well as back stories of being human! **

**(Oh and random Japanese learning time!: ****te no naka ni wa aisurubeki hito sae mo hanabanashiku chitte**** means **_**even loved ones scatter like petals from flowers in my hand**_**)**

_**The final by dir en grey lyrics in English:**_

_**The intention is clear I stare with this left hand unable to be worded, every time I bleed I find there lies a reason to live and I discover words being so vivid and bright, even loved ones scatter like petals from flowers in my hand So even if I engraved the meaning in my hand it will only be known as flowers of vanity, `**_

_**THE FINAL.**_

_**One by one is multiples why be a sad bait? Deep within the hell of my heart I can't go back, a self torture loser not being able to see tomorrow suicide is proof of life, even loved ones scatter like petals from flowers in my hand. So even if I engraved the meaning in my hand it will only be known as flowers of vanity, So I can't live so I can't live what's lost can't be born again so I can't live so, I can't live, a song that not even seeking the proof of living. lets bloom flowers of attempted suicide.**_

**Narrator Grimmjow pov:**

"_What is this….white things?" the black haired teen asked. Grimmjow groaned. He knew the kid was in a mental hospital as a human but god, Who doesn't know what snow was? "Snow." Grimmjow said. "oh! It's pretty! And slippery!" Ulquiorra said in delight as he fell on the snow. Laughing. Grimmjow laughed too. This child was just like his brother and at 16 Grimmjow could tolerate this. Grimmjow saw how happy the teen was and smiled. God he really hated being the brotherly type…._

**GRIMMJOW POV: FLASH BACK….**

I was walking around in karakura town. The snow concealed my blue hair. My black sandals sliding on the ground. Ulquiorra fell on his ass again. I laughed. "silence!" He spat. I laughed harder. Helping the kid up. Only 14 and an Espada…. Aizen was such an idiot. The pale boy growled at me when I pushed him. I used to have a little brother his age but he didn't pass the power requirements so….He's an Adhucha still or dead for all I know, I can't find him no matter how long I look, and Ulquiorra reminded me of him.

"oreta! Awai! Tsubasa!" I sang gleefully. Kicking Ulquiorra across the ice. "GAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, Dodging a blue truck. "DUMB ASS THEY CAN'T HIT US!" I howled with laughter. "Oh…" Ulquiorra said. "Oi what the purpose in that!" He screamed. Dodging a delivery truck. "For falling!" I yelled. Laughing with him. He was so happy for an Espada…It was refreshing. "Ya' lil' brat you…." I said ruffling his raven hair. He smiled. I helped him up. We walked for a while. Well SLIPPED but you know what I mean…. "You remind me of my little bro." I admitted. Smiling. "God we used to have a blast. Just hangin' around Hueco mundo starting shit…." I said. Blabbering on about Kuromishin. The boy hung on every word I said. I expected him to take notes at any moment from the look in his eyes…Then I stopped. Remembering that he is missing. "Your eyes show luminosity when you speak of him." He said. "Yea we were close…." I said. "well what ensued your separation?" he asked. "He's missing…." I answered simply. "Oh…I apologize if I made your memories reoccur to you …." The boy said. I smiled. "It's cool." I said.

We kept walking until I saw a young girl….15? 14 maybe? She was wandering. Her long brown hair flying behind her. I felt my heart beat faster…. Her red skinny jeans struck me in the white snow. The black t-shirt with a black hoodie with skills and fake blood shot me in the chest with a feeling I can't explain. Ulquiorra was looking at her thru the side of his eye. I went up to her. "Why not Fooly cooly or Naruto? Why Bleach? Damn….Bounts….." She grumbled. Lighting a cigarette. Her eyes were coated in black eye liner and her skin was white like the snow we step on…. What the hell is she talkin' 'bout? What is NARUTO? I walked up to her. "Oi? Can you see me?" I asked. She turned. "Duh. It's not like snow can hide that blue hair dye you giant berry." She said. Taking a drag of her cigarette. "IT AIN'T NO DYE!" I roared.

"Uh-hu. And I'm underwear man, Protector of the underground city called blow-me." She said. Ulquiorra chuckled at the nasty joke. "Nice….But really it ain't no hair dye." I insisted. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…Shouldn't you be in a nut-house about now eating cookies with Hannibal lector?" She said coldly. I growled. Ulquiorra bit his lip to stop laughing. "Oh shut up Ulquiorra, Haven't you MET Hannibal?" I spat at the boy. "You are one nauseating bastard you are aware of that aren't you." He said. "I'm an ARRANCAR, we don't have NUT HOUSES girl." I spat at the girl. "Wait….Arrancar?" She said. "Yea…." I said. "Oh! The arrancar arc….Your…the sexta right?" She asked. "I only know from the Japanese dub since we're not done with the bounts in America." She said. She shook my hand. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Ayako." She said. Shaking my hand. "Oh come on, it's Japan. Last name please…"I said. "Ayako Bradley." She said. I looked at her. "Fine. Bradley Ayako…" She growled. Ulquiorra snapped his fingers. "Ayako-san. Sounds tasteful does it not?" Ulquiorra said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ayako. Ignore him." I said. She laughed. "Nah he's ok." She said. "Well….Aizen might be interested in your powers….." I said. "Let's go!" she said. Jerking my hand. Laughing. I blushed. She smiled. "Can I get something first?" She asked. "Sure…." I said. She ran down an ally way near the slums of karakura town. She made noise then I saw it, A case that hung over her shoulder. "What is the purpose of that device you hold?" Ulquiorra asked. "A laptop." She said. We looked at her with confusion. "A computer…" She said. Still….confused. she sighed. "Technology that holds information for you, it's for fun, work and other things…." She said. "Oh.." I said. As if I knew all along.

"Of course a laptop….why didn't you say so!" I said as if I knew. "You didn't get a word I said did you….." she said. "I don't have a clue." I admitted. "Say what now?" Ulquiorra asked. He was too busy being in his own world as usual…..I smacked the back of his head. "Urasai baka. You should pay more attention next time." I said. "Hai….." Ulquiorra said in a child like way. "Yes what?" I added. "Yes sir of trash I will endeavor to pay consideration to a mechanism as irrelevant as this next time and perhaps I can accomplish your level of foolhardiness." He spat. "YOU LIL' BRAT!" I said but not as affectionate as it usually was. She giggled as I chased Ulquiorra around. "GET BACK HERE!" I screamed. "of course I will, when hell freezes over." Ulquiorra yelled, laughing as we slipped and slid in the ice and snow.

….

…

…

I walked down the Garganda with a bruised and complaining Ulquiorra with Ayako as well. "I demand a phone! Get me a connection with child protection services damn it." He grumbled. "Oh you wanna see child abuse! I'll show you child abuse Ulquiorra, get over here for a demonstration." I growled. "oh, I comprehend what abuse implies…." Ulquiorra said. "Ya' sure baka?" I spat. "I value language and grammar more than you could ever desire to Grimmjow." Ulquiorra bragged. "Nutin' good comes from being a nerd." I said. "Not true. Nerds get jobs and are paid more than the popular guys who are flipping burgers at 35." Ayako said. "Oh what ever…" I said. "Not in los noches, They just get their asses kicked." I said. "Any one with difference gets their asses kicked unless your strong enough to kick their ass and earn respect." I said coldly. Everyone looked at me but I didn't stop walking. I remember being new meat as an Espada after rebirth. I got beat up every day until I got pissed and killed them all. That's how I became sexta Espada, I killed four of them and got shoved here. My hair was a problem. Everyone hated me for it.  
>She ran up to me. "Grimmjow wait up." She said. Her dark brown hair flying behind her. "What cha want?" I asked. "I'm sorry if I said anything that might have upset you…." She said. "It's okay." I said. I looked at her grey eyes for a moment, then I looked away. She was too beautiful to be real….<p>

"Grimmjow…." She said taking my arm. "Are you sure your ok?" She asked. "I'm sure…" I said as my voice slowly closed up from these raging emotions of attraction and lust that were rampaging inside of me. She smiled. I smiled back weakly and we set off with Ulquiorra far behind, Smiling.

…..

….

…..

…..

5 weeks had passed and she still remained. Aizen has been noticing a climb in her spirit pressure and so have all of us as I go to her room…

I grumbled as I brought her the MEALS I was required to bring to her. She sat on her bed. Wearing a plain, white strapless dress that revealed way too much of her chest. It sent me into a panic attack when I first saw it. I ran out of the room and was hyperventilating. Ulquiorra walked past sniggering. He walked in and walked out bright red. "Oh….my….lord…" He said. His eyes wide. "And Ulquiorra just lost his innocence. Good job Grimmjow." Starkk said gleefully as he whistled in the door way only to get kicked in the head. "ASS HOLE! BASTARD HORNEY MOTHER FUCKER!" She cried. I laughed and she just kept kicking him in the head. He put a thumbs up. "he, he…Nice view." He said. She kicked him across the room. "ass holes these days…." She said shaking her head. Lighting a cigarette. She took a drag and blew it in the air dramatically. I laughed at how eccentric she was being….

"bwaahahaha!" She said gleefully. I smiled. She was so insane…..

…

…..

…

Am I falling for her?

All I can think about now is Ayako-san. How lovely she was, her humor, her strength, her beauty, her absolute insanity….

I was visiting more often than expected, She would tease me about it but still, I couldn't resist. It was like gravity was pulling me closer and closer to her…..

She told me she was about 14. Liar. I don't even know my age. I look twenty or twenty two but still…..Her soul is to young. She has been around for 14 years, I on the other hand have been around for centuries. And yet she is still wiser than I and Ulquiorra combined. And hell, Ulquiorra's a nerd of nerds. She has been acting kinder to me lately. I have been kinder in return.

….One hour later….

Ayako ran up to me. Her eyes full of fear. "What is it?" I asked in a rushed tone. She stuttered and clung to me. "Nnoritora…t-t-t-tried t-t-to k-kill me…." She cried. Sobbing loudly into my chest. I held her close….She was so WARM. And her heart still beat. I buried my face in her hair as I crushed her to me…..

"Ayako…." I whispered. Petting her head. She stared at me in shock. "I will never let anyone hurt you…" I said. My lips getting closer and closer to hers…. "Never.." I said. Then our lips met gently as her hands wound around my neck. The tears still rolling down her cheeks… "I…I love you Grimmjow…" She said. Closing her eyes and holding on to me…

"Yea." Was all I said. "I like you too." I said softly as she leaned against me. Her grey eyes closed. I smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too…" I whispered too low for her to hear.

I love you too.

…..

….

….

After that we got closer. It's been 1 year now. She is 15 and I'm….I still don't know.

We rarely touched but I swore that tonight…I would make her my bride in heart. Soul, and body…

I knocked on her door. "Ayako-san. It's me. Grimmjow." I said. She opened the door and hugged me. "Grimmjow!" she said gleefully. I blushed. "Oh come in, come in! I won't bite…." She said. I kissed her cheek and walked in. We plopped ourselves on the sofa and she smiled at me. I kissed her on the lips as the emotions went raving and ranting. She pulled me onto her as I felt her soft warm body below me…..Her lips locked with mine as our tongues fought for dominance… "Grimmjow…" she moaned as I bit her neck softly…

Tonight was going to be a night….. that was for sure.

…

…..

I woke up to a lack of warmth on my body…. Why was it cold? I got up and looked around…..

Ayako….Where was she?

I felt the cold hard pavement below. Wasn't I on the couch?

"Ayako. This isn't funny!" I said, my voice trembling a bit…I didn't know what had happened but….my mouth was wet with something…Blood….BLOOD! I jumped up, not caring that I was naked as I ran around the room, "Grimmjow…." I heard a voice croak near me. "Ayako?" I asked. I held her body in my arms….Her hair was singed and burned as charred flesh struck me on her arms and forehead. I felt nothing like this, this pain. "Oh god what have I done…." I cried. "No matter what…I love you and not Aizen…." She said… "I love…you…" she said one last time as her head rolled to the side limply. Her eyes staring blankly at me as her lungs sunk in on themselves. A sickening sound of a last breath filled my ears. Blood dripped on the floor as tears did the same….my tears. "AYAKO!" I screamed as I held her tight. "Hold on, I'll get Szyle, he'll fix you up. And Aizen will help you…" I blubbered on. "I love you so much, you can't die, and people like you can't die because people like me keep them safe right? Please Ayako wake up…" I cried. But I knew it was too late as I felt her skin cool.

I looked at my hand, it was aching… and I saw it, a burn mark shaped like a cero. the same wound that was on her head….

Then it hit me, the blood on my lips, the cero wound, the bite marks on her neck and the soul chain that had been removed…I _killed _the only woman I could ever love…who could ever love me….

I was in shock I looked at her bloody body that lay in my arms, now colder than ice and her eyes glazed over with the last moments of pain and fear…..

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I deserve to die, I will never leave her alone in the cold. In the eternal dark.

I grabbed my sword out of my Hakama feverishly. My hands unsteady as it tumbled to the ground. I was sobbing now. My chest trembling with each gasp. I grabbed the sword by the hilt and sliced down on my wrist. Ayako won't die in vain, I will get my revenge against myself. I felt the blood trickle to the floor…

_Drip…. Drip… drip…_

I raised the sword to my throat as I felt icy hands snatch it from me. Ulquiorra? I cried harder. "I hate myself! I deserve to die damn it!" I screamed as he grabbed me and slapped me. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" he yelled, then he saw my hands covered in blood and the cero marks. "You could not have done what I thought you…." Ulquiorra started. "I don't remember it! Why did I kill her Ulquiorra? Why couldn't I have died instead?" I cried. Ulquiorra let tears trace the green marks. "There, there Grimmjow…." He said as I collapsed in sobs, I saw his eyes harden….and I felt his skin grow cold.

She wasn't the only person who had died that day…..

_And even loved ones scatter like petals from the flowers in my hand…._

…_.FLASH BACK OVER…._

I guess I went crazy after her death, I screamed in the night. I laughed psychotically often and most of all, I escaped to my inner world where Ayako was mine, where she was safe and breathing. I felt absent tears escape my blue eyes…. "Damn…" I mumbled. Ulquiorra, make things right because soon…

Madness will embrace me.

**Sorry this is a lazy chapter, after all, it's a filler.**

**But any whom, put together the pieces of this story, all of it and think long and hard….**

**Who is Ayako?**

**Who is Devon?**

**And who is cheyene?**

**Who are YOU?**

_**Espada encyclopedia**_

_**Gin: Aizen sama WHY!**_

_**Devon: Yea, what the hell man?**_

_**Grimmjow: *Sob***_

_**Ulquiorra: ….*Crickets in background***_

_**Devon: its 12:30, I can't be funny today…**_

_**Ulquiorra: I'm gonna go…..cry….**_

_**Devon: Well this is a downer…**_

_**Gin: Yup.**_

_**Devon: Do we end it now….?**_

_**Gin: But we have 2 minutes of screen time left….**_

_**Devon:…..Shit.**_

_**Gin: Ass.**_

_**Grimmjow: Mother.**_

_**Ulquiorra: FUCKER! Whoop I love that part.**_

_**Everyone: O.o**_

_**Ok bye bye and review damn it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Story name: Ulquiorra and the lost soul.**

**By: Ayako no fuyumi**

**Theme song: into the fire by disturbed.**

**Chapter name: Taken and then forsaken**

**Authors note:**

**Well this is Ayako fuyumi with what…chapter five…or four? I lost track…..**

**Any ways….. How is your day? I almost got hit by lightning….**

**No seriously, I almost died today after lunch…about…..7:00? I was outside and BOOM.**

**It's alive…ALIVE!**

**(Yea I wake up at 4:00 on weekends. Got a problem?)**

**I am clearly alive on this Sunday….Too bad for you. T.T**

**Well no longer filler thought have you figured it out, Have you? Hu, have you? Hu, hu? Well I'm listening to DIR EN GREY CAGE. Best song ever by dir en grey except of course… The final by Dir en grey, best song….ever. Sad lyrics though but I bet into the fiery night knows…. **

**Any ways read her book FATES GAME please. I'm practically begging you. Well God damn….anyways. I'm giving a shout out to authorinthemaking123 and any new reviewers and or readers for supporting me thru this writers block I've just been UBER busy….TAKS TESTING and anyone who wants answers shout out! I know I needed them… well tomorrows gonna be busy cus I got to go to some dumb meeting about SUMMERSCHOOL! Just cus I failed math TAKS by one-one point! And I make GOOD GRADES. Like D, s and C, s…Ok F, s. but whatever!**

**Oh and authorinthemaking123 I'm sorry if my grammar was off I was sick that day and…..yea….I'll make it up to everyone in this chapter! So before I bore you with tiring dialogue of my shity day, week….month…year…. I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE STORY RIIIIIIIIIGHT NOOOOOOOW…**

Devon pov:

I felt Ulquiorra bare his teeth like a guard dog ready to serve his master. My heart beat faster as I felt the air around me become thick with rage…. I shuddered as his skin grew colder like the ice of the arctic poles. Ulquiorra put me down behind him. I stared at his back as I heard the sword unsheathe. The grinding metal filled my ears and I cringed. Fuck. That was loud.

He charged at Aizen, yelling like a mad man. Aizen slammed him against the wall with the back of his hand easily. As if the heavy, muscular man weighed nothing more than a feather. I growled.

Aizen approached me slowly and dangerously. Ulquiorra stumbled up. His sword mangled from the impact…

"Stay away from her! Devon! Devon get out of the way!" Ichigo yelled. Aizen just mashed his sandal into the teens gaping wound. Ichigo cried out. "Everyone talks too much…." Aizen said.

Ichigo's eyes closed and his head rolled to the side. Was he…was he DEAD! "Ichigo!" I screamed. My face contorted with fear. Then it turned into a look of rage. I stood. My hair in my eyes as I lifted Ichigo's sword… I was filled with pain, so much pain I was numb. Ulquiorra….Ichigo…..and the mysterious girl that looked so much like me….Ayako….and so many others….so many people I didn't know…. I needed to stop this…this MASSACARE of the love, the life and the world's people!

I grabbed the weapon in both hands...it was heavier than it looked, or Ichigo let on. But something happened, the weapon shocked me. I dropped it quickly as the surges of power still sparked and buzzed. I felt something after that feeling…something was growing in my hand….I looked down. A sword, a slender white sword like Ichigo's bankai except it was longer than the shikai form, 9ft long. I glared at Aizen coldly. "I'm sick of running. I'm sick of you." I said simply. Ulquiorra was staring at me in shock as I said the words that I myself was surprised came out of my mouth.

"Kuro Sakura, Betsuni no anrui, BAN-KAI!" I yelled. Black petals flew around me. My eyes glowed red and my hair burned and itched as it changed into silver blades, still the same length as before but different somehow. White angel wings sprouted from my back, clenching new found muscles in between my shoulder blades. I lifted the blade high above my head as white mist and black petals sliced at the walls, carving designs that seemed to bleed blood. Curves that were sharp enough to pierce marble appeared under my left eye, like bloody tears except curling at the ends, three or four of those markings appeared as well as the kanji sign of death on my chest.

"Yuki no chi shinu, Snow of bloody death." I said. My blood red eyes glaring harshly at the world. "Oh this is too good! The angel who fell for the demon! This is hysterical!" Aizen said coldly. Laughing madly. I clenched my teeth. I looked at Ulquiorra and he nodded. He was skipping to his second release. "Mucielago…" Ulquiorra said. Black lights engulfed him and I looked away. My sword pointed at Aizen. "Judgment day has come Aizen, I'm afraid you get the death penalty…." I said. That line I've been waiting to use for my entire life. I heard it once on a criminal minds episode and I've always wanted to say it, but I couldn't savor the moment.

Aizen was a nut who needed to be disposed of.

Ulquiorra walked over next to me. His eyes cold. "Two against one Aizen, do the math or are you too far gone to even conceder surrendering?" I spat. Ichigo opened his eyes. I picked him up and heaved him over my shoulder with difficulty. Orihime and rukia were running to me to see if he was ok. "Get him out of here…." I growled. "But..." Rukia started. "GET HIM OUTTA HERE!" I roared. She nodded and dragged him near the door. Aizen blocked her path. "We have to escape from this place…." Ulquiorra said. I looked at him with surprise. Escape? "He has the hogiyoku Devon. He's too dangerous right now in this state." He added. I nodded. I understood that we couldn't afford casualties we didn't have. I barged at Aizen with my sword raised. Screaming.

He looked startled and Ulquiorra knocked him down. I grabbed Ichigo and we ran out the door. Grimmjow ran out of his room looking dazed and I grabbed his arm. "What the hell!" he yelped. "Run now ask later!" I cried. He ran with us. Looking shocked by our appearances. The ceiling crashed and I dodged it. Sharp pieces dwarfed me by comparison as they crashed down. Grimmjow caught Ichigo and I saw it. The huge dome was crashing down. I stared in shock and amazement as the huge stones crumbled. "GET DOWN!" Ulquiorra screamed, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. He was hidden behind the pillars with the others. Ulquiorra screamed and grabbed me. We skidded across the tiles as the boulders crashed on us. I was clutched tightly to his body as the world crumbled. Blood from both me and Ulquiorra left streaks from where we slid. There was no escape. We were too far from safety….. I screamed and shut my eyes. Then I felt a loud rumble and crash. I looked up reluctantly and saw the horrifying sight.

Ulquiorra was on top of me. In push up position as he held the walls on his back. Blood was oozing around his abdomen, groaning and grunting slightly with the effort. "U-U-Ulquiorra…." I said in shock. "I will not allow you to die Devon! I won't let anything hurt you!" he screamed. Roaring in agony. I grabbed the walls and pushed up. My wings pushing up as well as I fought the gravity of tons and tons of rock and rubble. We screamed as we lifted it off. He collapsed. "ULQUIORRA! ARE YOU OK!" I screeched. "Devon….are you…ok?" he asked. Looking up at me. "Yea…." I lied. I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't move. Orihime ran to us. "Are you ok Devon!" she asked. "yea." I lied. "But him…..he…." I said. Tears forming in my eyes…

Was it true?

Did an angel really fall for a demon?

Orihime put the healing thing around Ulquiorra. He smiled a bit as his pain started to ease… I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Oh god…." I gasped. My resurrection was dissolving. I stared down at the ground. Blood pooled around me. Orihime gasped in horror as the soul chain started to devour itself. Like maggots they crawled in and out of my chest...

Ulquiorra was standing now. He was facing me then a look of alarm crossed his face. He covered his mouth. Was he getting sick? No. his eye were glowing hungrily. Did he…did he want to EAT ME!

He backed away but no use. Slobber ran down his chin and I saw Grimmjow back away from me. Then something happened to Ulquiorra…. his eyes changed and he removed his hand mechanically. Huge razor like teeth shimmered cruelly. He looked at me with a lustful look and lunged.

I backed away. My sword was gone. It disappeared as well….

I stared in horror as he held me down. Growling and snapping like a crazed animal as Orihime held him back with Grimmjow and rukia. He bit my shoulder, ripping away flesh and lunging at my hollow hole again. "_Let me free! Ulquiorra has starved me for too long! I need to feed!" _Ulquiorra yelled, his voice distorted and cruel, he wanted my soul?

Ulquiorra…..wanted to hurt me?

I felt tears roll down my face. Then Ulquiorra thrashed around wildly. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME YOU VILE BEAST!" Ulquiorra screamed. "_NO! You have no control! This girl will be mine! I will feed on her!" _the thing screamed. "NOOOOOOO! Go back to hence you came you fiend!" Ulquiorra screamed. His hands on his head.

Then I passed out, I fainted from the trauma of almost being killed by the person who I care the most for.

I loved a monster…

…..Later on…

I woke up. Looking around me. We were in the middle of Hueco mundo. I saw a tiny hollow crawl up on my chest and look at me with interest; it tilted its head and made a light clicking noise. "It said hello." A gruff voice said from behind. I turned my head and saw Grimmjow next to me patting its head. "Oh, well….Hi?" I said back at the creature. It curled up inside the carved area in my chest. It was half way thru now….. "Hmmm….Fred…sounds like a name for this animal don't it?" I said. Grimmjow smiled. "I guess so aya- I mean, Devon…." He said. His eyes starting to drop slightly. He looked across the desert. "I'm sorry about Ayako…if I remind you of her…." I said. Patting his shoulder. "You sound just like her, your voice, your smell, your eyes, everything about you is like her….." he said. Looking at me.

Fred looked out. Purring slightly. His lizard like body readjusting. "He said he knew her too, she named him Fredrick…." Grimmjow said. Smiling. "Damn that was one laugh. He looks like a Fredrick…." Grimmjow said. "Oh and thanks for the coffee Grimmjow." I said gleefully. "What coffee?" he said. "The one's you made after the Espada meeting, remember out in the snow? You got back from observing stuff and made some cus I didn't feel good…." I said. He tilted his head…then he went pale. His eye wide. "It's may Devon…." Grimmjow said. I felt fear over come me, "But it was Christmas…..how did I? What the….what's wrong with me!" I cried. He paled, all color draining his tan cheeks.

"I made coffee for Ayako since I knew that would perk her up but…..that was…three years ago…."

"…what?" I asked. His eyes started to shine brightly like I've never seen. Like stars were held there in those deep blue waters….

He hugged me tightly. "Oh god, I knew something was different about you, I thought you were dead but my eyes don't lie do they! Ayako? God it's you! I'm so sorry I never protected you, not like I planned anyways! But you're here and I can make it up to you now!" Grimmjow said. His eyes shimmering with held back tears. I was in shock…..Ayako? Yea that was my fan fiction name but it didn't mean I was HER, you know the GIRL…

"But I'm not her, I'm Devon…Remember?" I said, he was acting like a nut and it freaked me out… "But you have her memories…" Grimmjow said. Stepping away from me. "I-I-I do?" I asked. "Yea, why else would you say those things?"

I shrugged. He sighed. Looking as if he had lost someone again, because he did, he lost Ayako once more in his memories…..

….

….

I can't find Ulquiorra.

I'm afraid of him again. Afraid that I will die by those icy hands that were so gentle and kind….

I must admit it now, I have been tossing the thoughts, the ideals, the wishes and wants I have had for too long, the dreams don't lie-my undisclosed desires that I myself am not aware of. These feelings of…..warmth when I am around him, when he says my name my heart skips a beat of how kindly he refers to me, when he gives me rare, precious complements I feel as if he had just given me the most valuable and prized idem in the universe, like giving me the moon, the sun and the stars above with every word he speaks and I hang onto every breath and every rare emotion he shows.

This is…love?

I don't stay here, following him like a lost puppy near her adored master, for the fact he saved me. But the fact that if I leave him…..

I don't think the sun will be as bright as before.

I sat there for a long time, pondering my emotions, was it love? Lust? Or just the fact he is the only connection to the world I have left. My only friend…..My bloody, mud covered dress ruffled in the wind slightly as I tried to wipe the smudges off my face. I stared into the horizon wondering….could it be? Could I really love this mad man? This villain? The demon of my burning desires? Not only did I love him but I wanted to be loved BACK. Oh how I knew how impossible it would be. For love to strike him blindly as it did me…. For him to want me by his side. To hold me in his arms, to hear his name escape my lips lovingly. As I longed for him to wish, wishing on a shooting star was only child's play-and I was no longer the child I once was. I was a WOMAN who had seen death, love, hate and insanity. And who had experienced it firsthand….

"Devon…" I heard a voice say from behind. I turned around swiftly. My eyes meeting those emeralds that had held my hopes my dreams and inspired these emotions that raged through my blood like heroine. "Ulquiorra?" I asked. "Why are you out here alone, it is extremely foolish to wander around unaccompanied by someone who could shield you from any peril that may be traumatic towards your person." Ulquiorra said stiffly. But I saw the concern in his eyes….he cared if I really lived or died?

"Come with me this instant, you are in danger and I must return you to where you came." He said. "Where? I can't go back to los noches!" I spat. He looked at me. "The world of the living." He said to me seriously. "You would get caught! Why put yourself at risk for me like you always…." I started, then it hit me like a bullet in my heart….he wasn't coming….I felt my chest ache. My body felt like led poles. I was so heavy in this moment…I felt like…I was dying….

"I cannot accompany you…." He said. His eyes grew so cold; I felt my heart drop lower in my chest. I couldn't speak….

I stared at him dumbly as he looked at me with that regal façade. I looked away, no, this was all just….impossible. He was all I had. All I had left…

"Devon….are you ill?" he asked me. I didn't answer; I couldn't even breathe….. I was drowning in my own sorrows-literally. He shook me. "Devon?" he asked. No answer. "Devon? Are you with me? Devon?" he asked. Looking concerned. "Go then…." I said. My voice shaking like a leaf in the wind. He looked at me in confusion. "Why…do you always protect me? I thought…." I said. My voice cracking and shivering as if I was in a blizzard. He still didn't answer. "So I see….the silent treatment hu?" I said bitterly. "No last words? How merciless…" I said coldly. My body shaking with held in and bottled up emotions….

"Devon do you really feel as if I am shunning you? I am not doing so-I assure you of that. But I must depart, I am afraid I may lose control once again and I do not wish to…" he said his voice cracking at the end. "I do not wish to harm you." He finished. I still felt so much pain….

"I apologize." He said. I looked up. "I hate prolonged goodbyes. I really do." I said. He just looked at me long and hard.

The silence stretched on for an eternity. The moon never changing as we stood there. My song of unrequited love flowing thru my soul, my heart, my very being.

He was like most girls fantasies; dark and brooding, handsome and mysterious and least of all, strong willed and protective…..was the silence what I loved? To be in the dark silence? To stay with him in the dark? Away from sound, away from light? Was he truly who I believed? He stepped closer to me. I just looked away. "Inform me your desire for me to reside near you." He said to me. I looked up at him. "Stay." Was all I said. He nodded. "Then I shall." He responded. I sighed a breath of relief. He wasn't going away….

Though I knew I would never see the wild man of last night, the screaming, hollering angry and emotional Ulquiorra…I knew that every time I looked into his eyes that I could know, with satisfaction that maybe-just maybe…

He could love me too….

….

Ulquiorra pov:

I cannot believe that I lost control last night.

So I must leave her but those eyes, those eyes haunt me as I look away, I cannot escape can I? She was so…..grief stricken as I told her the news of my departure. Her body sagged as if she held the world upon her shoulders. When I saw her sadness I knew I could not leave-not now but suddenly with no goodbyes…..

Now we are walking. She is in the back of the group, looking at me occasionally with Ichigo speaking to her in English and her responding ever so often. I did not know English, I was never taught and all I could say in English is "I do not know English" that was about the extent in which I understood it. But she is fluent in Japanese, you could not tell the difference between a native and her herself if you did not know her name or her appearance. Orihime joined the conversation with Devon and Ichigo as I walked ahead with Grimmjow, Szyle and Nel. Well it's Nelliele but she insists we call her NEL despite the fact she was an adult arrancar once more.

"Ulquiorra-sama, are we near the entrance of the Garganda?" Nel asked, "No, we are not." I responded incoherently. Looking back at the beautiful and clearly dirt covered girl. Grimmjow smacked me on the back of my head. "Stop ogling and pay attention." Grimmjow said playfully. The Espada laughed. I glared hard at him. "Just because you did not kill Ayako doesn't mean that you can be my companion once more Grimmjow." I spat. He paused. "What do you mean I didn't…." he asked. I looked him in the eye. "You don't know do you?" I said. He shook his head. I explained to him what happened and I saw his face slowly turn to rage.

"Aizen….." he growled. I nodded. "That bastard….." he said coldly. "…..will pay for what he did…" he growled. Then he sighed. "I….I can't believe that she…..that she didn't die by my hands….." he said this time with less anger…but then his mood lightened. "Then that means she's in the soul society if she was killed by a Shinigami. So she's safe. She's alive…." He said this time with more emotion. Then he hugged me. "Thank you, thank you so much…" he said. I've never seen Grimmjow in such a wreck since Ayako's untimely passing….

I stood. He had the shine in his eyes he had back when I was a different man as well. But those days are gone and buried just like Ayako…

But then Devon came along…no. no I can never be who I once was, the innocent child new to the concept of death. Not even the beauty I long for could change that.

No one could.

…..

…

It was night…..Everyone was asleep now; Nel was curled up next to Peshe and Dondachaka, Ichigo, Renji, rukia and Orihime were asleep far from the arrancar as Szyle snored occasionally in sync with Grimmjow, but the only one who was alone was Devon, sleeping next to a branch with a runt hollow sleeping in the cavity of her chest. She was still like a porcelain doll as her pale skin glistened in the never changing moonlight. I observed her from a distance as she shivered. Clutching to the tiny lizard like creature for warmth. It squirmed but did not protest, did she really have that strong of an effect on my kind? Were we really all so weak as to be pulled towards her like a fly to a light? Was she our hope?

I shook the foolish thoughts from my head, no. we have no hope.

I found myself coming closer. Drawn to her…..she was…..so serene in these moments of sleep, her hair had grown over that past month, now the orange like gold was showing more, the hair dye wearing off finally, the gold like locks went down to the bottom of her neck in the back and curled slightly at the ends, the rest were in her eyes, no part down the side or middle like before but it just hung down to her top lip.

She looked more visual kei than myself with the black eyeliner that made her resemble a raccoon in ways, the dark red lips that always seemed to be chapped.

She looked like a ghost.

I sat down beside her. Pushing the golden hair back from her closed eyes, the orange like strands running thru my finger tips as she slowly breathed in and out. I smiled a bit. She was so perfect. I fought my impulse to stroke her skin, my hand hovering reluctantly above her cheek…just one quick stroke, one would be enough. Just to feel the warmth that I myself lack completely. This desire gnawed at me. She sighed and a sent that I am not sure of filled the air, her soul scent? The scent that a soul gives off that only arrancar can sense? I bent down, observing her closer now. The scent filled my lungs and I had to bite my lip from sighing with pleasure. It was like her skin was charged with atmosphere, it was a scent that was indescribable and the name was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember it….

The small animal tilted its head, and then growled. "_No hurt master, master good, I protect master from big hollow. Go away big hollow, no hurt master._" It growled. "I will not hurt Devon, I mean no harm towards her." I whispered lowly so that Devon's human ears could not pick up the low frequency. The hollow crawled onto my hand. "_Big hollow, tell Fred hollow why big hollow give off breed scent with good master lady? Is good master big hollows mate?_" the tiny animal asked, I paused, my cheeks burning. Did I give off the scent? I smelled my skin, no. I couldn't smell it; neither could Grimmjow, Nel or Szyle. So how did he smell it? "_Fred hollow has special nose. He smell everything with special nose, even good master breed scent. Nothing escape Fred hollow special nose. That why Fred hollow alive because Fred hollow special too like nose._" Fred the hollow said, licking his nose with a long black tongue.

"I am not her mate. She is a companion of mine and we are traveling together, that is the extent of our relationship." I lied, she gave off the scent? Since when? Devon moaned in sleep and I smelled my scent increase and I blushed deep red. The hollow sneezed. "_Very strong breed scent come off big hollow, special nose hurt bad._" Fred hollow said. I felt desires I never knew existed. Hormones rushing thru me. My breathing increased. She woke up and Fred bit my finger, I was trying to shake him off feebly. "Fred! Let him go." She growled, half asleep. Fred made a noise that sounded like "Yes good master." And dropped to the floor. Blood oozed from the bite wound. "Oh, Ulquiorra are you ok?" she asked. Grabbing my arm. "I am fine Devon." I said. My senses heightened and I felt the light caress of her hands over mine and it gave me chills of ecstasy. I swallowed nervously. She scolded Fred and he hung his head in shame. His tail between his legs. "So you ok? No freaky side effects?" she asked. I swallowed down the cotton that clung tightly to my throat.

I wanted to back away right now, so I wouldn't do anything foolish. But I did not want this feeling of never ending high to leave me. Devon looked at me strange. "Are you sure your ok? You're looking at me weird…." she said. "I'm fine Devon." I said. I was better than fine, I was damn good.

Then I got up reluctantly and walked back over to where I was once sleeping. I laid down and gazed up at the moon…..what a strange emotion, the desires to be near a human, the ecstasy of her voice and her touch, and the longing…the longing for three foolish words…..I LOVE YOU….love may not exist but it is nice to pretend.

…later….

Devon pov:

I woke up earlier than usual, about six? I have been getting better at my sense of time since coming to Hueco mundo….or maybe my hollowfication was getting me adapt to the area…

I sat up. My hair was curling at the ends….shit I hated it when my hair did that flippy thing. I yawned loudly and Ichigo sat up. "God…what time is it." He asked. "Well….morning time." I said incoherently. "We better wake up Ulquiorra then…" Ichigo said. "I'll do it, I'm less likely to die in the process…." I said. Crawling over to Ulquiorra's sleeping figure. I sucked in a lung full of air.

"ULQUIORRA! GET YO ASS UP!" I screamed. He groaned in sleep. he jumped up like he had just been stabbed in the chest. The other arrancar were wide eyed and gaping at me like I was mad. He clutched his chest. "Damn it woman, you will surely be the death of me!" he said. "And now that grumpy man is up we can go to the Garganda portal!" I said. He groaned. He stood up and slipped on his jacket, opening the Garganda portal. "well is this not what you wanted? Stop staring like idiots and make a line. This is a small one and won't hold for very long so you will have to keep up." Ulquiorra said as I climbed on his back. Then we jumped in, the black swirling around us as the ones who were carrying the people who couldn't flash step, flash stepped. The other side was slowly closing. Ulquiorra moved faster. His legs moving at light speed as sweat formed on his forehead. The arrancar were trying to keep up with the Shinigami with shinpo but the energy was running low. Grimmjow held the injured rukia on his back as he sped up Szyle had Nel and Ichigo had Orihime on his back,

in my mind it must have been harder to carry girls yelling to go faster, but I couldn't resist the drama. "Ulquiorra! go faster! The Garganda is closing!" I yelped. "Your just doing that for dramatic effects!" Ichigo yelled. "So what if I am!" I yelled back, the anger symbol on my face as I threw shoe at him. He dodged it. "Pulling a George bush eh?" I said, laughing. "Who the hell is that?" Ichigo asked. "The former president of the united states." I said. "Oh." He said dumbly as we tumbled out of the Garganda and into the grass. I got hit in the head with a soccer ball. Renji laughed but I threw it at his face.

"Wow this sport is way similar to Kamari…" Grimmjow said. "Kamari is a stupid sport Grimmjow. Unlike soccer…" Ichigo said. "WHAT! How dare you say that Kamari is a stupid sport!" I yelled, "OH YEA! I COULD BEAT YOU AT KAMARI!" Ichigo yelled. "BRING IT ON!" Grimmjow yelled. "Arrancar vs. the Shinigami! Let's go!" I yelled. We found a Kamari ball from when marichio played. I tossed it up in the air, "Get ready! Get set! PLAY BALL! I yelled as my leg smashed into the rubber,

And it was GAME ON!

**Well sorry for the late upload but I always run out of enthusiasm at the 5****th**** chapter! And plot! Well I'm gonna upload it on Monday so don't worry!*.* I bring you happy waffle day!**

**Also sorry for all the violence and it seems redundant at times. **

**But I am UrasaiNoBaka on deviant art (Sorry for Japanese, it was supposed to be Urasai sensei no baka but my computer is a retard so no flames for my baka-ness ok?) and I haven't uploaded my art yet but if you know where to get a scanner, (For free preferably) I will give u cookie and recommend you every chapter and have commercials on my page. You know like Viagra. :D also about 5,256 words. Oh and Kamari is NOT a dumb sport! And the next chapter is fun and games. I'm sick of violence **

**So here is ESPADA ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Gin: so, here we have a diagram of-

Devon: Make way!* drags in dead body*

Gin: What the holy fuck!

Grimmjow: *eating cookies and eye ball falls in his bag*

Devon: THE PROOF LIES WITHIN THE BODY!

Gin: uh… what the hell are you talking about?

Devon: THIS IS AYAKO! LONG DEAD BITCHASS! YES!

Grimmjow: *eyes bug out* I think I just shit my pants.

Ulquiorra: and I think you look like a Chihuahua when in shock.

Devon: I am me! You are you! She is dead, let's leave it at that! *stomps out of room*

*dead, rotting corpse makes a nasty splat sound.*

Grimmjow: ok, was the dead body really necessary?

Devon: WE'RE OUTTA PROPS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Story name: Ulquiorra and the lost soul.**

**By: Ayako no fuyumi**

**Theme song: into the fire by disturbed.**

**Chapter name: you will remember it all.**

**Chapter themes: nagasu gita yoru ni by Aquatimez**

**Authors note:**

**Well this is what…6? I made it thru the writer's block!**

**All I need to do now is hold on to the plot (which is a bitch and is going off Course!) but I may have to jump thru some hoops here to make it work, maybe kill someone off? Maybe bring someone back? Maybe play ping pong with Aizen to determine the end of karakura town? Any ways listen to THE RINGLEADER by The Venetia fair please, really wild song and this band needs support. I LOVE THEM! This is why I stole the lyric "The death of love and war" from it. Oh and today is Monday the 30****th**** of may-just wanted you to know that….**

**And its hailing and I'm skipping cus I don't wanna walk in quarter size hail! GAH! Run, RUN! Oh and expect a little of Kamari tournaments in this chapter, an ancient Japanese form of what is now known as SOCCER in the USA and FOOTBALL everywhere else oh and well the rules are simple if you wanna play it at home**

**Kamari the best way to put the rules: **_**Basically it's when there are four posts. (Originally trees in Japan but we will use random shit for this.) the four post are usually trees or poles spread out wide, your mission is to pass the ball, with your feet, and not letting it hit the ground as each team mate kicks it to each other keeping it from going out of the posts. At the end of the time limit, (I prefer 10 min per match) the winning team gets a point. (The one who still has the ball or-hasn't dropped it.) and your start the second match and the game can go up to 15 matches. Or just one huge match. I got this off the filler I saw on 20**__**th**__** of May on Saturday. ^.^ poor Ichigo seeing yoruichi naked!**_

**So yea, not as dramatic as last time…..^.^ oh and Mister sir, my computer got a virus now it suck….I had this chapter and the 7****th**** and 8****th**** DONE but now I can't remember it and its gone T.T and review…ALL OF YOU….I'm depressed…... I need cookie, and expect some GIN here cus…he my buddy and I love him Soooo much. Oh and my FANART for this book shall be up soon, if you call it fan art…. I wanna know sir. **

**Any who read it and review because I need support cus I'm losing my enthusiasm….OH AND THANK YOU:**

_**Byinj**_

_**Illlee123**_

**For reviewing, you boosted my happiness and its ok, I messed up on the name on arrancar encyclopedia instead of Espada encyclopedia a few times until I caught myself, so don't worry **_**Byinj **_**I do the same thing sometimes u.**

Devon pov:

I kicked the ball as hard as possible, my shin burning against the rough rubber. I saw black marks where my leg once was as it flew at Ichigo. He gaped. Then rukia jumped in, slamming against it with almost as much force. "Damn it! Ulquiorra you got it! I yelled. He nodded and moved his leg mechanically in the way of the ball, he spun and it shot out of my sights. My jaw hit the ground as it flew so high you could see it no more. Then it came down….fire engulfed it as it made reentry into the atmosphere. I sat in shock. "Holy shit dude…." Was all I could say.

It was heading to me. I got a grip and my jaw tightened, here goes nothing…..I kicked the "Great ball of fire". It flew into the air. "Hot potato round!" I yelled. Grimmjow laughed and Ulquiorra cracked a smile. Nel jumped with beautiful precision, like a surgeon's blade she sliced thru the air. She kicked it downwards and Grimmjow flipped to catch it on his heels. Smashing his leg into the ball as I had, it shot farther than mine, landing Renji right in the chest.

The red head flew back and into the ground harshly. Knocking down a tree or two. I patted Grimmjow on the head. "Good kitty." I said like a little girl, he growled. "I am not a 'kitty' I am an Espada!" he yelled, whacking my hand away. "Hurtful…" I said. Ulquiorra walked next to me. Coming down to earth.

"Devon he is quite sensitive about his…er….Release state…." Ulquiorra said. I shrugged. "Control your woman!" Ichigo yelled. "She is not my woman, merely a companion." Ulquiorra stated. "SURE…" Grimmjow said smartly. "Oh really sexta? Willing to lecture ME of all people on relations?" Ulquiorra challenged. Grimmjow balled up his fist, "why you little-.." Grimmjow started. "EHEM! THE GAME!" I yelled. They looked at me reluctantly, I wasn't a losing kind of person…..

Ichigo kicked the ball and smashed me square in the back. I was thrown on the floor but I kicked it up anyways. Ulquiorra's eyes burned, "if a game is what you want…" he started, Grimmjow stared in shock along with everyone else. "A GAME IS WHAT YOU GET!" he yelled, kicking it with such force I was surprised the ball was still all in one piece… Ichigo blocked it with his sword and kicked it. I stood up, wiping the blood off my lips. "OI are you alright NEE-SAN?" Kon asked. I shrugged. "Eh he just got carried away…" I said. "His eyes….did you see them?" Kon asked. I shook my head. Then I noticed that everyone was watching the two battle it out in Kamari, too dangerous to step in now…. "Ulquiorra is trying to keep the hollow occupied ain't he?" I asked. Kon nodded. I rolled my eyes. Then something happened when the ball hit Ichigo… something white was thrown out of his body.

I jumped up. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and I felt double the spirit energy emerge from the woods.

"Hello Devon, play ball?" hollow Ichigo asked. My jaw dropped and Ulquiorra came closer to me. "Who are you." He spat. "Ah….sir angst la amore, you know me….and so do you girly." He said. Pointing at me. "Thanks for the extra spirit energy, I really needed out of that rainy hell hole." He said. I gaped. He lifted my chin where it shut. "Shhh...Its ok onna, shut your pretty lips there is no reason to be upset…." He said softly in my ear.. . I blushed deep red as he ran his hands down my neck. A white fist smashed into the pale boys face, I turned and Ulquiorra's eyes were filled white hot rage…

Ulquiorra pov:

I saw his hands stroke her neck and I lost control, I never felt so much hate for one individual. His eyes were wide as my fist slammed into his cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her." I spat with such venom Grimmjow flinched from high in the air. Ichigo had stop kicking the ball and stared. "Hollow!" he yelled in rage. The hollow pushed me back and slammed his fist into my ribs. Oh that was all I needed…

I slammed my fists one by one into his face with amazing speed, holding in insane laughter. Biting back my smile. He spit blood on the grass and attacked again. I smashed him head first into the ground. "STOP!" Devon screamed. I paused. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME AND DON'T FUCKING FIGHT ABOUT IT! IM NOT A PRIZE I CAN FIGHT HIM IF I WANNA!" she yelled. Me and the hollow were both silent. Our mouths sealed as we parted. I shot her a glare but was returned with a colder and harder one, it was stone cold as the grey eyes thundered with anger. Damn ungrateful trash. Humans are trash, Devon is trash. I hate her, I hate everyone, and I don't need her or anyone. Just me. All I need is myself!...the thought of me alone once more struck a pain thru my chest and I ceased the glare. I won't speak to her. That is my vengeance for her ungratefulness.

I walked away slowly. "I guess we win eh?" Grimmjow said. "Oh shut up, Kamari is a stupid sport…." I heard Devon growl as she walked the other direction. Hollow sat there with Ichigo and Grimmjow. Renji was getting medical attention and Grimmjow grinned, I heard it even from the distance of two blocks.

"They just love to hate each other don't they?"

…..

…..

…

I laid outside in the ally she was found, how did we begin to hate so quickly?

Such a foolish argument has turned to a full-out war of words. I felt the roughness of the blood stained concrete against my fingers….roughness was always what I faced….never the smooth life like Grimmjow or Ichigo, they knew what to expect, these feelings are a burden. I hate them, why does her coldness make me want her more?

Devon pov:

I can't understand why Ulquiorra is treating me this way. He's so cruel and won't speak so I yell at him out of frustration….then I go cry in my room.

….

Thunder rolled across the skies

I walked down the street when I first arrived here in this world. It was the same as before. Sleeping with sirens: if I'm James dean you're Audrey headburn was playing on my IPod as I walked down the street, "They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need, please stay forever with me, you promise that things will not be broken, say that you will never leave, please stay forever with me…!" I sang. I felt my heart clench slightly. "The way that we are, is the reason I stay. As long as you're here with me, I know I'll be ok!" I sang. Then a tear rolled down my cheek, I know why now, why he fought him….

My forever? I really had no idea….

Then I saw a pale figure step out of the ally as it thundered above, my raccoon eyes couldn't believe the sight. Ulquiorra was walking out, his eyebrows pulled together in a painful gesture. He was looking at me with sad green eyes but turned away. I ran after him. He just sped up. "ULQUIORRA! IM SORRY!" I cried. I felt rain drops slowly pelt my face. "ULQUIORRA!" I cried out, he turned slowly. His eyes slowly responding. Such a dramatic scene…thanks Tite kubo….now I have to do a mild emotional scene or get hate mail.

He turned fully to me…."Devon?" he asked. I was sobbing now, I never knew how good it felt to hear his voice…. "I'm sorry, that I snapped….damn I'm weak…I'm so fucking weak…." I said as tears ran down my cheeks and I viciously wiped them away as they came. Ulquiorra walked closer. He looked relieved, "You are not weak; it is just that some things have happened in the past week that has been building up, now come. It is cold out here and you may get a cold." He said leading me into the alleyway. The rain was caught by the canopy above. My hair was wet and curled.

"Can we have a rematch of Kamari? I feel stupid for ending the fun for everyone…" I said. "Oh, maybe. But Ichigo is mad that we won by default." Ulquiorra said. A bit satisfied. I laughed. "Yea. One day when all this shit is over."` I said. He granted me a small smile that made my heart leap. "Yes, one day." He said.

…..

…..

…

"Well did we have a romance scene? Hmm lover boy?" Grimmjow teased. Ulquiorra grumbled as the man's fist smacked his shoulder. I didn't answer, I was waiting for one myself. "What is this romance you speak of?" Ulquiorra asked. "Oh come ON! You and Nel were watching sappy movies yesterday." Grimmjow yelled. "I was asleep." Ulquiorra said shrugging. "Devon would have lasted." Grimmjow said. "Nope, she fell asleep in the beginning song back in los noches." Nel said. I laughed. "I hate those movies. Unless they have blood and something associated with action I'm sleeping!" I added.

"Well, you like Devon? Hmmm Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said. Hollow just huffed. "He has no heart." He spat. "Making her cry. No one could have a heart and do such a cruel thing, ass hole." He added coldly. "You cried for me?" Ulquiorra asked. Looking shocked. "Yea, before meeting you I never cried, now that's all I fucking do!" I added jokingly. Grimmjow sat on the leather couch. Watching this. Nel clapped her hands silently. "Sappy bitch." Grimmjow huffed. Nel glared at him. "I just thought you were over-dramatic at first but you really do care about me don't you?" I asked as he looked away. "I am ashamed I was the one to bring tears to your eyes this entire time, I apologize." Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra pov:

I was ashamed. All this time I was the one making her cry… "STOP EVADING THE QUESTION!" she yelled. Grimmjow clapped. "I've been wanting to hear these words since I first asked you in Hueco mundo." He said. I wheeled on him. "SHUT UP! Mind your own business!" I spat. "Answer me!" she spat. I felt the world spin slightly. "I-I-I-I do not know…" I said. Everything seemed so blurry…

I grabbed a chair and sat down, water. I needed water. I was having an anxiety attack. I rarely had these. Almost never since my time in the human realm, only when I was asked things that involved secrets that can never be known….

I grabbed water off of the counter and took sip calmly. I did not want to alarm the others. "What do you mean you don't know?" Nel asked. I ignored her as I stared at the cup of water. My eyes reflected my fear and confusion, I looked like a lost soul in these moments. "Simple: memories, emotions and connections such as friendship and relationships are irrelevant. There for I will not keep them lingering any longer than needed…" I said.

My chemical romance was playing from Ichigo's room. Vampires will never hurt you it was called, I did not know English. There for it was as useless as the information of love and yet, that song kept playing. And so did her over and over in my mind, day in and day out. Why did I feel these things when I did not wish to? Didn't I control my emotions? Or did it flip around when I met her in the alleyway. Did my emotions control me?

Devon looked tired. "But what about when you saved her…" Grimmjow asked. "…I do not know." I said. Setting the glass down. "I do not know why…." I added. Alone. I was finally alone in these moments.

Devon looked away. I got up and left as I heard Grimmjows insults and cursing, "Damn it! Stop being so fucked up in the head and pay attention!" Grimmjow screamed as I slammed the door. I collapsed on the floor. Shutting my eyes, "oh sleep, oh sleep that escapes me….please come to me tonight….the sleep I need, the sleep I wish could let me breathe, to let me see what dreams I can be….oh sleep oh sleep you always escape me….." I said, quoting one of Devon's poems I read back in los noches….

She couldn't sleep, she had sleep acne and insomnia, and she rarely slept, always drawing someone I knew, saying to keep memories for her future. In case we, or she died. She had a journal, with us drawn and poems and daily plans, threats and emotion, poetry and art.

A poet and an artist.

She had a life journal I was never allowed to see. LOST Soul it was called. I never even looked at the cover…..But Nel had read it, she said it was a book, an autobiography you might say. She was not going to tell me where Devon was from, she said not of this world and that was all she ever said to me about the subject.

I closed my eyes tighter. "oh sleep, oh sleep that escapes me….please come to me tonight….the sleep I need, the sleep I wish could let me breathe, to let me see what dreams I can be….oh sleep oh sleep you always escape me….." I recited like a prayer. I heard the door squeak. I looked up, meeting big grey American eyes. I looked back down at the carpet. "Why are you on the ground?" she asked. I didn't respond.

Her hair was curled now, wet and smelling like sea water. A shampoo. Warm drops of the liquid dripped on the carpet slowly, her make-up smeared from the shower and silver hoops hung from her ears…the necklace with a black ring still hung in place, she wore a tank top with some red boxers. I was shocked by her lack of modesty.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked. I looked away from her grey eyes, "Leave me be…" I said. She just stared at me.

"You hate me." She said.

"I do not."

"YES YOU DO!" she said. "You hate me! I always knew you did!" she screamed in tears. "I knew it would always be like this so I can't even fake a smile anymore!" she yelled.

I sat in shock, my heart pounding, "No, no I do not hate you…" I said painfully. "I'm sick of everyone lying to me! What did I do hu!" she yelled. Then she fell on her knees, head bowed. Playing with her wrist. "I…love you…..Ulquiorra but…I know that you can never love me….." she said. "That's what I did wrong, I fell for a man to proud to let go of his grace…." She said coldly. Standing up weakly. Heading for the door…. I didn't know what love was, and hearts didn't exist! But…..the words rushed out to fast, I didn't even think as they escaped my lips….

"I love you Devon." I said quickly, I couldn't let her leave, she would never look back. It would never be the same.

Either choice it could never be the same.

She looked back. Silent. "Please don't lie to me…." She said finally. Tears running faster…. I stood up and walked to her, I had only seen this in a movie and I had no clue how to do it but this was the only chance I could get, the only way to prove that this lie, or truth was real even to me. Even if this was a hallucination I had to make it work. I placed my lips on hers. A kiss I think? Her eyes shot open wide in shock. I could see Nel and Grimmjows hairs sticking out from under the door, their eyes wide.

_One day I will tell the person I love "I love you…"…._Rang in the background from her room, sen no yoru wo koete by aqua times rang in the background, the violins playing softly thru the walls. She closed her eyes, gripping onto my black undershirt. I parted but I quickly dove in for another. _I wanted this all along _I realized, this was my desire after all, what I hid from, not to feed on her soul as I thought but something beautiful….love?

She said something in English and I blinked. Confused. She rolled her eyes. I kissed her again. Then I parted for the last time. Standing there. Still closer than ever before. My forehead touched hers and I sighed, just standing there as our fingers intertwined.

Maybe love wasn't as foolish as I had once thought….maybe in this crazed world hearts did exist, yes.

Hearts…exist.

Ayako pov: (Now)

I woke up, somewhere I did not know…a desert? Hueco mundo? I sat up with difficulty. I looked down at my body in horror…..

I WAS DEAD!

My legs were rotting, I could see my bones, worst of all I was naked. My left rib was shown, no skin to protect it. My lips were purple and my skin was sickly pale, veins on my face protruding like sickly roots, blue and revolting. I was disgusting. My finger bones were fleshless and only muscle remained. I was shaking, I scrambled backwards, "GRIMMJOW!" I cried out, my long brown hair matted with blood, sticking to my skin. "IM SCARED! GRIMMJOW! WHERE ARE YOU!" I cried, sobbing.

I crawled on the sand like a nightmare. My hollowfication was complete, was that why I was alive now after so long? I was dead but now I wish I was…

Gin ran to me. "Oh god, Ayako is ALIVE!" he said. Then he covered him mouth as he neared, swallowing his vomit. His clothes were tattered. Like he was living out here…

"How are you alive?" he asked…I did not answer….my beauty was withered. Only bones remained, no blood, no heart beat, just a shell of what once was…. Tousin wrapped his long kimono like thing around me and lifted me onto his shoulder. "How can you not smell like a corpse?" Gin asked. I didn't answer. "Grimmjow…..will he still love me?" I asked. "Yes, three years is not enough to judge. He will love you all the same." Tousin said. I knew he lied, no one would love an ugly beast only found in children's nightmares. No one.

"I was the corpse bride, abandoned by my lover, left to rot so he could find another. I was the corpse bride and not even my mother could stand to nurture someone who looked like they had been tortured even after their departure. I am the corpse bride, not a pretty sight, don't put me in the light or dare divert your eyes…" I said. Tears slipping from my eyes, I did not wish to be so vain, I had always been beautiful, no makeup except my eyeliner. Nothing to call vanity. But now, I longed for my beauty, how could I have called myself ugly so many times before?

Grimmjow loves beauty more than the soul. He loves soft skin instead of bone. He loves AYAKO of the past, I am her now. Beautiful silk girl….that was once my name…. Shingai is my new name, Corpse.

Ayako Shingai is my name, and I want to die….

…..

**Sorry but I had to have some drama. And I didn't finish the Kamari tournament, sorry about that u. Anyways….Sorry if the romance is too quick its just I need to do it! I wanted this!**

**And Ayako is coming back….doooooooo you know what time it is….**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST CHAPTER! **

**I'm making a second book. Vengeance for the found! Good right? u**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. And AYAKO IS BACK! But still the secret of Ayako and Devon is yet to be revealed!**

**Bwaahahaha!**

**Anyways I know this is a crap chapter but I've been busy and stuff…with school, and today er, yesterday was the last day, I WILL NEVER SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN! T.T**

**But here is ESPADA ENCYCLOPEDIA!:**

Ayako: Ah, the stench of shower deprived Gin and old books that are never read….Home.

Grimmjow: AHHHHHHH Freddy Kruger! Swim away, swim away….

Gin: that moat has alligators you know….

Devon: You have a fucking MOAT!

Ayako: why did he run away…..*sniff sniff*

Devon: well, when you look like something that you would see climbing out of the wall on meth….


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Ulquiorra and the lost soul**

**By Ayako no fuyumi (Damn it I hate this name T.T)**

**Theme song: into the fire by disturbed**

**Chapter theme: this is usually the part where people scream by Alesana **

**Chapter themes: **

**The murderer by Alesana**

**A most profound quiet by Alesana **

**Annabel by Alesana **

**The curse of the virgin canvas by Alesana **

**Watch me bleed by scary kids scaring kids**

**Obsession is such an ugly word by Alesana**

**Better luck next time prince charming by Alesana**

**Chapter name: into the fire with her**

**Authors note:**

**I'm sorry but there will be an epilogue after this….in this book as well as the new book.**

**This is the last chapter of Devon and the lost soul, there will be a long epilogue after this called: "The hell chapter" based on the new movie that will be coming out in 2012 I think? In America anyways….**

**It will be a new book about….one chapter?**

**Sorry to keep you waiting but I have had no….um….inspiration lately….CHEYENE YOU BEAM OF LIGHT THAT LEADS ME FROM THE DEEP DARK SEA OF DISPAIR AND ANGUISH! I love you!**

**She is so awesome! Read **_**into the fiery night's **_**books! All of them! She is the best ever! Well I won't give shit away here the chapter title says it all, good day sir 3**

**Oh and listen to the songs according to pov: I specified them for u! u**

Devon pov: (Annabel by Alesana)

I slept in Ulquiorra's room that night, when I got up to leave…his eyes filled with a fear. A fear of something… of being….abandoned….

"_Devon…please stay here tonight…." He asked. "But..."I started. He looked away, to the ground… "I do not fathom I can be away from you much longer…." He said, his eyes glued to the floor in shame…._

"_I don't want the warmth to leave me again…."_

I opened my eyes as I remembered these things, I slept in his bed tonight…like in Hueco mundo except I felt lonely…. He tossed and turned on the floor, still a gentleman….. I smiled at the thought. Gentlemen my ass….his eyes snapped open, looking at me with the secluded look he often wore.

Then I giggled at how he looked, the human pretzel. Er….un-human pretzel….his eyes lit up when the noise escaped my lips. "Why are you still awake?" he asked, love didn't change his attitude much did it? I shrugged. "I'm sort of lonely…" I said, god I feel like a slut now….I'm practically begging him to sleep in bed with me… I mentally kicked myself in the ass for it….he shrugged and crawled in bed with me, he didn't see a problem with it sex wise, I doubt he even knew what that was….

He wrapped his cold arms around me and I felt my heart beat faster, primal fear. He nuzzled the back of my neck lovingly. His skin felt like frozen silk…. "You're so…warm…" he said softly in pleasure… I turned bright red. The skin on his arms turned pink as if burned…was I burning him? I saw red splotches on my own skin as well. The cold was making my body heat up. The he paused, flipping me around as if I weighed nothing and he pressed his ear to my chest. "This noise….what is it?" he asked. "M-m-my heart b-b-beat…" I stuttered. My fingers traced the perfection of his spine and shoulder blades unconsciously…

"This is the heart?" he asked…I nodded…

"What a lovely sound, quite soothing actually…." he said in a half moan…I gulped. His fingered savored me as if worshiping a god, did he really see me that way? Tracing my lips as they met mine sweetly… I saw his eyes droop slightly with sleep, he was tired like me…he listened to my heart beat one more time, "I would kill to have such a thing…." He said to me one last time… "To…have a heart….I would do anything…" he whispered, kissing me again. His hands trailing down my neck, he planted a tiny kiss on my shoulder…..and I swear to this day I heard a heart beat escape that silent, still chest of his.

Later….. (Better luck next time prince charming by Alesana )

I woke to a hand over my mouth….I opened my eyes, a cloth filled with a gas entered my lungs as I saw someone I hoped I would never see again.

Aizen.

I thrashed under his weight "Hush…" he soothed. I tried to cry out but the darkness was devouring me. I ripped at his hands wildly, tears rolled down my cheeks in fear and pain. Where was Ulquiorra? I heard the shower running….

"Do you really think it would be so easy? That you could just run into the sunset with that traitor bastard? That you alone could ruin my plans? No. I doubt you were that foolish…you are intelligent I can see that, but love has blinded you hasn't it? I know you could have seen this coming, that he could have also but you would have seen it first, almost immediately. But you and him were so foolish to come to the kurosaki residence. I knew that hollow loved you from the moment he laid his eyes on you as I had, but no. you drove me to this Devon." He spat.

"Yes it is true, I loved you. But you just ignored it, you only see what you wish but that talent has brought you to your knees. That was your down fall…" he said. I thrashed, writhing under his murderer hands. Under this man of death I squirmed. "The king's key is not in karakura town any longer but you-you are the king's key now…you are not hollow, but you are Ayako in her divine form." He said. I froze. Liar. He was lying to me…

"You are her of the past, I know where you are from. Ayako was not dead but in deep sleep as I had planned. Part of her soul left her and came to you and thus you were born again, you are a part of her, one in the same, the king's key. Banned from this world Urahara sent you there. Is that why you were always different, why you felt as if you never belonged? Because you didn't, you belong HERE and I am your master now my sweet…." He said. I screamed in the cloth, muffled completely. "That is why your eyes are grey like sorrow, which is why when you cry it rains somewhere. That is why your hair is golden… that is why you cannot die, you do not tan in the sun but stay pale as the moon, why your lips are red like blood, why you, only you….are mine." He said as the world started to go out of focus… his hair was gelled back neatly in place as before, and he looked more clean than always…

And yet he is always covered in blood…

Then the world dimmed around me, I could no longer feel the cold, silken sheets. I could no longer feel my black, silk kimono…I could no longer feel the still stinging sensation of Ulquiorra's finger tips that lingered on my body…..I could no longer feel….

Only the truth that is me that I am….not…me….

Ulquiorra pov: (the curse of the virgin canvas by Alesana)

I walked out of the shower, steam filling my dormant, unused lungs. My hair was plastered to my pale skin like tangled, black cob webs as I looked in the mirror. My black lips open slightly. I slipped on my black boxers when I felt something wrong….something had gone wrong. I walked calmly out of the bathroom and while drying my hair I opened the door to my paradise….where the most lovely woman in the world awaits me…I flung the door open and met nothing. A cold feeling of dread and panic filled me…

I lifted a note off of the bed, my hands shaking…

"_Dear Ulquiorra, if you ever wish to see your precious Devon again, meet me at the ruins. –Aizen."_

I felt the world grow colder, was this the truth of my solitude? I collapsed on my knees as I stared at the paper in disbelief. No. she was joking…..but I knew it was the truth, Devon can't read kanji. And I can't read or understand English. So it had to be him, the fancy cursors, the beautiful letters….

Grimmjow ran in with Hichigo. I bit back a cry of anguish. Devon's cigarettes were still in her jeans, her tea spilled on the floor like blood in the dim lighting...I wished it was my blood…. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" I roared, pounding my fist on the hard wood floor. I saw hichigo's pale hands dash forward at the note, he read it. "What the fuck…..?" he said in disbelief. I felt Grimmjows hand rest on my shoulder. "What is it?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice I have never heard before. "THAT BASTARD! HE HAS HER AND I WASN'T THERE!" I yelled, I roared in pain and fury as I climbed to my feet like a wounded animal.

Hichigo's eyes lit with rage. He pointed at me. "All of this, all of it is your fault…" he spat. I turned away. "I know…." I said solemnly. Hichigo froze. And I dashed into the night, nothing I saw seemed real…I only saw her laugh, her smiles, her tears…only memories remained…

"_You know what Ulquiorra?" She asked. "Yes? What do you wish to say?" I asked. "I don't understand it….This place….It's always night. It never rains….Why is it so sad?" She asked. "I do not know Devon." I said. _

I felt my determination grow with each memory of her…

The kiss that had thrown me into this love, this lust. I love her.

I opened the Garganda portal with a heavy heart. The only way I knew I had a heart is because it was the cause of my pain….

Devon pov: (Watch me bleed by scary kids scaring kids)

_Empty…is the sky before the sun wakes up,_

_Empty….is the eyes of animals in cages, _

_Empty….is the faces of women in mourning, _

_When everything has been taken from them…_

_Me? Don't ask me about empty…- chiodos_

I awoke to silence, wind and sand scraped at my cheeks as I shielded my eyes with dirty hands. I was alone, my world was no longer mine anymore…I had nowhere to run if I did have a chance of escape….I was lost in mind, in soul, in body I was alone with no one to turn to. I couldn't cry. I couldn't feel. I just wanted him to kill me and be done, to leave Ulquiorra alone. So I was alone. He knew I didn't have the will to run.

I wanted to go away.

To disappear.

I stared at the black sky above me, I felt shackles dig into my flesh as arrancar lifted me onto a platform decorated with kanji I had yet to learn, a sacrificial podium.

The wind swept over this desolate land as I lay here, my hair crusted with dirt and mud. My lips chapped and bleeding as it was eroded with the sands of time. I closed my eyes as arrancar stripped me down, the shackles clinking and clanging against one another. Ulquiorra….I could never tell him goodbye, to apologize-that was my only regret. But prolonged farewells aren't his forte are they? I stared at the moon once more. My eyes connecting with only the glowing grey light as sand blew past me. I didn't want to die, not because I value life oh no.

My life was only a lie.

But because I would take away so many more lives of people who enjoyed being normal. Of living life until they grow old and die….to have children, I had never thought of that notion. To have children and live a happy life….with the one I loved most….

Ulquiorra.

I never let that thought cross my mind….ok….maybe….a little… but I had never really seen us together years from now. I knew one day I would die… I knew. I stared at the sky above me once more, seeing Ulquiorra's eyes in my dreams….

Save me from myself….Ulquiorra….

"Save me just in time" I whispered, the faceless arrancar stared at me with wide eyes.

"Devon? Is that you? It's me-cheyene."

Ulquiorra pov: (obsession is such an ugly word by Alesana)

My feet pounded the hard packed sand as I ran, a day or two had already passed. Soon Aizen would make the sacrifice….

I have been running, day and night without rest, without food or water, I want to be as much as a ravaged and savage monster as possible when I kill him, I want to feed on his flesh and tear him to bits with my own two hands. I have never hated as much as I hated him. But it was really fear that kept my abstention. Though my throat was dry as this land and my stomach as empty as my heart I could not feed. Wind swept the sand into my eyes but I did not blink. I could not blink. I ran faster, my legs cramping with pain- but I ignored the sting and burning, the crippling feeling as if I had been shot filled my legs and I tumbled forward. They finally gave out on me didn't they? I crawled up, holding onto a skeleton of a long dead hollow 5 times my size. My head poking out of the bleached white bone.

My legs gave out once more, I held tightly onto the bone as I slid, my fingers burning from the friction. I stood again. "I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU!" I screamed, not to myself but to a woman who is far, far from here. I struggled to my feet, determination burning in my heart. They were right I was obsessed with keeping her safe wasn't I? Standing on painful legs, I ran once more, with each step I get closer I remind myself.

With each step Devon is mine….

I saw her in the distance, Aizen was there with the knife, a golden knife over his head and I saw Devon laying there, her eyes dead and lost. She stared at me blankly. "Ulquiorra" she mouthed over the rushing winds. "I knew you would save me just in time…" she mouthed again. She was stripped down to nothing, I could see her ribs…..she hadn't eaten. She looked skeleton like as if she had already passed on to another world…

"Devon!" 

Devon pov: (such a profound quiet by Alesana)

I felt the sand scrape at my skin, I was so hungry….

I could feel my ribs now. I could see them protruding like daggers. Aizen showed himself. With the knife. It glimmered gold and reflected my hollow eyes puffy with lack of nutrition. My lips were chapped from lack of water and my skin was dirty and rough. I looked dead, long dead rather. I gasped for air as my lungs crackled with each intake of breath. Ulquiorra…..what did he look like again? Oh yea, he had the most beautiful green eyes…perfect black lips and a gentle façade. He had black hair that evaded sun light and was removed far from us all.

I looked to my left, struggling with each breath as my ribs stuck out of my skin. I was dying and I knew it. I saw a mirage of Ulquiorra. He stared at me with fear and horror. I smiled lightly. "Ulquiorra…I knew you would save me just in time…." I whispered over the raging winds. The sand scraping my skin. "Devon!" he screamed. Aizen's head snapped to the man who was now running….it wasn't a mirage. I felt hope light my heart but was quickly disassembled as Aizen plunged down. He missed. Cheyene was struggling with the older man. Nnoritora and Szyle held him back as Tia grabbed the knife out of his hands. Stark looked on. He waited till Ulquiorra was at my side. I felt cold hands hold my stripped figure to his icy chest. Stark shot off the chains and I was free.

I could never be the same though.

"I'll never let him hurt you again…" he whispered over and over as he held me close. Tia smiled. "Damn it! I am your creator! Listen to your master!"Aizen howled. I slowly felt my life force depleting….I needed food. Then Aizen roared. He grabbed the knife and attacked me. I stood, unable to move as the blade came closer...then I felt blood splatter on my face. I looked up, mute and afraid…

Ulquiorra.

The Espada threw himself in front of the blade, the knife stuck out of the other end of his stomach as he doubled over.

I screamed. Ulquiorra just removed the blade. He twisted Aizen's neck until it snapped, even after the skin churned from Ulquiorra's building rage. I smiled a bit until I felt a cold blade take refuge against the tender neck skin that concealed my wind pipe. I looked up in horror-Aizen. Grimmjow and the others arrived, shocked as the body that was crumpled on the floor disintegrated before our very eyes.

"This is _not _the end…you can run in circles all you wish…but this will only end with one thing….DEATH." Aizen said. I shuddered in fear. "Either Devon will be mine or you all will die!" he screamed. I felt an idea, an insane idea…..it coiled around me like a snake, its fangs boring into my mind, and the only way for the poison to escape was my lips. "Aizen is right…" I said. Ulquiorra stared at me in shock. "I hate you all." I lied, the tears hidden by my golden locks that covered my eyes. "You all left me here to rot alone with this nut job and I bet you-I bet you always wanted me gone…." I spat. Ulquiorra flinched. "That is not true I have always," he started. "You always what? You heartless bastard what?" I spat. "Go ahead my lord I shall stave them off." She said to Aizen. Aizen nodded. He grabbed me and left. I stared at Ulquiorra's dead eyes as he collapsed on his knees. Staring at me. "Why….." he asked hoarsely. I cried silently to myself. I'm sorry.

But this is the only way. The only way for me….

To KILL Aizen….

Cheyene pov: (This is usually the part where people scream by Alesana)

My blonde hair flew behind me as I saw Devon's short orange, strawberry gold hair fly behind her as Aizen made off with her. "Devon!" Ulquiorra screamed as Grimmjow held him back. I walked toward them, my blue eyes staring at them with pity as the curls of my hair framed my baby like face. Ichigo unsheathed his sword. "I mean no harm. I am here only to explain Devon's reasoning behind this betrayal." I said calmly, Grimmjow was white hot rage as I said her name. "Like what! That bitch just told us what she felt!" Grimmjow spat. Ulquiorra seemed in shock, just staring ahead of him. I felt pity for the guy, I remembered suddenly Devon going to an anime con with me and Alexandra. She was so thrilled when she saw an Ulquiorra cosplayer. She squealed and smiled wider than she had ever seen.

"Devon….does not hate you." I said simply. "She knows what she is doing. If she goes with him maybe-just maybe Aizen will spare you. That is her reasoning; she is not one to see others suffer and she in fact…." I said. Directing this at Ulquiorra. The man looked up. "Loves you enough to die…." I said. Ulquiorra looked at me with a little more life in his eyes. "She loves you enough to kill him for you when she is in fact terrified. She hates to see you in fear as she told me. That you should stay out of it until it's time." I said. Grimmjow's face lit up with a fiery determination. "THEN LETS SAVE HER!" he yelled. Ulquiorra hopped up quicker. "You cannot." I said. "DAMN IT! I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE HER ALONE WITH A MAN LIKE THAT!" Ulquiorra screamed. I flinched. He was terrifying. He stormed past me. "Maybe we should wait…." Ichigo said. I could hear the fear in his voice. Ulquiorra ignored him and continued on. His wounds seeping to the earth below. "I WILL NEVER LET HER FEEL ALONE AGAIN!" he screamed.

I stared in awe at the sheer will this man had. Devon….you lucky bitch you….

Aizen pov: (the murderer by Alesana)

I saw her unconscious body lay in my arms. I smiled cruelly, yes love surely drove me mad, and I indeed know what Devon is planning but she will never do this, for I will take her away…I will capture her mind so easily….

She opened her eyes and I slowly withdrew my sword….

"Bankai…."

**Well um wow….this was….LATE! sorry but this is not the last chapter, my plot schemer, cheyene said it was impossible to follow my plot and end it in one chapter, oh and I'm going to Galveston for my surf fun-time so yea-that's why it's REALLY late, also I'm going to anime con with some friends to get some yaoi pictures signed by some certain voice actors. I'm gonna be a female light Yagami or a female Gaara or maybe rukia I'm not sure yet what I'll go as but all I got to say is, sorry it's late and tell me which voice actors you want me to get stuff signed and what anime. And no.**

**Not Ouran host club.**

**But I will see you later….well I can't SEE you but you get what I mean….**

**ESPADA ENCYCLOPEDIA:**

_Ulquiorra: we must go save her!_

_Gin: why?_

_Ulquiorra:…..because…..we do that sort of thing right?_

_Ichigo: well technically I'm the hero but-_

_Ulquiorra: SHUT IT YOU FUCKING PUSSY ASS BASTARD BITCHY BERRY!_

_Everyone: O.o_

_Grimmjow: someone's on their period…Ouo_

**I hope you liked, well review plz, REVIEW AIZEN COMMANDS IT! **

**I:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: lost soul**

**By beyond birthday beyond belief or aka Ayako no fuyumi**

**Main theme: breathe by breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter name: I see nothing in your eyes**

**Authors note:**

**To be completely honest this is Ulquiorra's pov, well…..mainly, that and Aizen….ok same as any other chapter I have ever written….I'm predictable….T.T….. but anyways I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, I hope that this story doesn't end, I love it when people are mad about the story line….believe me my inbox is full of complaints "why did Devon get captured!" or "Why hasn't Ayako shown up yet?" and "Why did Ulquiorra just stand there when Aizen took off with Devon?" well my friends it seems you have picked through it like a rich kid in a soup kitchen.**

**You have found my loop hole…s…**

**So, I shall correct that you angry birds! Or I'll have Grimmjow put you in a room with a moose, with Zim's help of course. While we're at the cross over stage of my mind lets lock you in a room with Lucy off of Elfen Lied…she uses vectors on yo ass.**

**It's six o' clock and I haven't slept in two days. Just for you. My creativity is at its best when I'm on the verge of sleep deprivation. Yes, I'm a freak get used to it, since you are obviously reading this you are too for continuing through the first sentence.**

**Btw, the Grimmjow's brother thing?**

**Kioshi, yea, he's alive. Let me show you my shocked face… WHA? *o***

**But anyways shall we continue?**

Ulquiorra pov:

I looked at the starless sky, my green eyes ridiculing the emptiness that resembled my own bleeding heart, my destroyed soul.

How could I have just let him…take away my light…. I clenched my fists that were in my pockets, stupid humans and their self-sacrifice….just because she did not wish to see me bleed, to break, to die in the white sand of this hellish nightmare realm of pain…she basically stabbed herself in the chest….just to see that I could be safe….

Stupid human, stupid….stupid…stupid human for having the courage I could never bring forth even if she were in my position, I would die by her side, not for her sake. She ripped apart her soul, her LIFE for me and what can I do? Nothing, NOTHING! I clenched my chest in pain in the darkness, how could my comrades sleep knowing that she is doomed?

I loved her, and I let her suffer. I felt pain in my chest grow, I stood up, looking around me to make sure no one could see me and I walked off….then I started running…..I finally found the place where Devon asked for me to stay….and I stayed. I looked down the ledge, the sand was constantly moving here, always shifting as if alive with a purpose unknown to us all….I stood at the edge….

And I fell backwards into the soft sand as it reverberated off the sides of my body at the sight before me….grey eyes stared back at me.

"Is that really you?"

Devon pov:

I awoke in a dark cell….not like the pleasant one that Ulquiorra held me in, the one with a bed, with food, with a window….and with Ulquiorra…. I felt tears come to my eyes. "No, no more crying…." I spat. Bashing my head into the wall on accident in the darkness, the hard concrete connected with my flesh and made a loud smack noise as they collided, I slid down the filthy bricks of the dungeon like cell when I felt blood slowly trickle down my forehead…great…just great.

I stood up again, I felt a long dress like cloth brush against my leg and I turned, only to meet the pitch black darkness before me. I felt around timidly, finding a silk dress in the blackness. I slowly let it sink in…I was naked…all this time…then my face burned. "Then Ulquiorra saw me….and he felt me!" I cried in horror. This was horrible, the malnutrition made me an air head and I basically let Ulquiorra grope me! GAHHHHHHHH! I felt like an idiot…..and a whore….

I felt around for the dress again, finding it on a chain and I jerked it off, slipping it on, making sure it wasn't backwards… I felt blood secrete from my hands when I realized that I slit my wrist on the chain by accident…wonderful… I wrapped my wrist in the flowing silk of my dress as I explored the room with wondering hands. Stumbling occasionally on things I wish not know of until I heard the grinning of concrete behind me, I fell backwards in fear as I heard the sound come closer and closer…. "St-Stay away from me!" I screamed. Then I felt a cold hand on my face. "Are you a person?" a deep voice asked. "Grimmjow?" I asked. "No…wait-you know my brother?" he yelped. I felt a scrawny body wrap around me. "Oh my god, a person, a real person who knows my BROTHER too! Thank you god, thank you!" he cried, I felt him sob into my shoulder and I patted him on the back. "Who are you?" I asked stupidly.

"I am Kioshi Kuromishin Jeagerjaquez, Grimmjow's younger brother."

Ulquiorra pov:

"A-a-Ayako…." I stuttered; she only looked at me with tears in her eyes. She clung to me. "Ulquiorra! OH HOW YOU HAVE GROWN….." she sobbed. I was in shock….I felt the world spin… "Hey Ulquiorra….where's Devon?" Gin asked, pulling Tousin up. I didn't answer…my body sagged and my legs felt as if they were made of led. Ayako just stared at me. "She….sacrificed herself, she succumbed to Aizen to save us…." I said with difficulty. "Devon? Who's that?" Ayako asked. "I told you, your other half Ayako…" Tousin said. Then I felt my heart twitch with envy…Ayako was here but Devon was gone, why was fate so cruel? "Come, I believe Grimmjow would be pleased to see you." I said. Ayako smiled. "I would like that…." She said with tears in her eyes. I lead her to the spot where Grimmjow was sleeping….his face painted in that permanent smug look. She sat next to him. "Grimmjow…" she said softly, shaking his shoulder. "Go away Devon, go bug Ulquiorra…." He whined. "Grimmjow, do you remember me? Ayako?" she said softly, Grimmjow's eyes opened slightly, Ayako smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "You idiot….don't look at me like that…" she smirked. His eyes flew open. He looked at me. "Do you see this too?" he asked. "You are not insane Grimmjow, she is here…" I said. His face seemed to grow younger when he looked at her. "You look at Devon the same way…." Gin said from behind me. "I can see that you are not pleased by her return…." Gin added. "Yes, because that means Devon's time in this world is nearing its end….may I ask you a favor gin?" I said, my heart beating in my stomach. "Yes?" he asked.

"If Devon….if Devon can't be saved…I want you to kill me." I said. Gins eyes shot open. "What?" he asked. "You have missed a lot since you left…." I added before walking off. Ichigo and Hichigo stared at the girl in Grimmjow's arms as I felt the wind rush though my ebony hair. My heart in my stomach. Devon…..I will save you…no matter what…

I will never let you feel alone again….

Devon pov:

"Kioshi is it?" I asked. "Yes…" he answered. "You can let go now…." I said. "O-O-Ok…sorry..." he said quickly. "It's ok….why are you down here." I said; trying to point at his chest but…my arm went straight through….

He gulped. "I am so sorry about that…" he said sadly. I just laughed, "Arrancar, what can you expect…see look." I said, putting his arm through my chest "You're an arrancar?" he asked. "No, I'm some freaky thing….Shinigami, hollow, human…thing…..so called oken…" I said. I felt him freeze, "Oken?" he asked. "yea…" I responded.

"I'm supposed to kill everyone."

The two days later….

"Hey Devon…." Kioshi said awkwardly. "Yea, watsup?" I asked; I felt him lean against me a little. "What's it like….I mean….you know…out there…" he asked, his long, tangled hair draped over my arm. "Well…it's sunny….not in Hueco mundo but in the world of the living… it's sunny, it's spring time and the sakura tree's are just now blooming. People are going back to school and the festival is in a week or so, Ulquiorra bought me a beautiful black kimono with sakura on it for the festival….we were going to go, we even made reservations with Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nel, Hichigo, rukia, Orihime, Renji, Urahara, yoruichi and Szyle…. Hell we might have even gotten the rest of the Espada to come…" I said my heart racing as I imagined it. "Please go on." He begged. I felt so sorry for the boy….

"Well, after we go to the festivities we were going to eat lunch on the mountain, by the stream so we could go swimming, then after we were going to pay respects to Ichigo's dead mother and let her know we won't forget her…." I said quietly, it pained me to know that I may never hear Grimmjow laughing at Nel as she fussed over the graves, to see Ichigo's glare disappear as he looked at the picture of his mother, Ulquiorra's inexperienced kisses that often knocked our teeth together. To play the makeup Kamari match, to see Szyle try to cook-unsuccessfully. To see Hichigo and Ichigo fight over the last piece of sushi, to feel the sakura petals fall on me and Ulquiorra holds my hand under the tree. To yell at Renji when he unknowingly goes through my underwear drawer, to laugh at rukia when she draws herself with Chappy and I do a perfect self portrait…. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"What is wrong?" Kioshi asked. "I miss them, I miss the sun, I miss Ulquiorra holding my hand beneath the sakura tree, and I miss them and their idiocy, I miss Orihime's horrible cooking….. I miss being alive…." I sobbed. He patted my back.

"It's ok Devon, I miss it too…." He said.

…

Three weeks later…

"I hate to ask but what does the sun feel like?" Kioshi asked. I froze…what did it feel like? What color was the sun? was it bright? Or dim… what was the sun like on my skin? I can't remember! I can't remember! I can't even remember what the sun is like! I screamed at the top of my lungs in fear and dread, was this it? was this how I would live out the rest of my days! In the dark! Would I end up like Kioshi? Hoping that someone could tell me stories of sunshine and festivals? I shook like a leaf in the wind. My body was uncontrollable, I buried my head in my hands as I screamed and sobbed. I felt Kioshi's cold, skeleton like hand pat me on the back.

"It's ok….It's ok…." He said with understanding.

….

One month later…

We have resorted to eating rotting flesh of fellow cellmates who could no longer continue….

I had just finished the revolting meal, Kioshi sat by me. "Have you ever loved someone?" he asked. I nodded then quickly remembered that he could not see me in the pitch black…. "yes." I said. "I loved someone…." He said a smile in his voice. "He was so kind…so beautiful…. His name was Akihiko…shining prince…" he said delightfully. I perked up a bit. "He lives freely in Hueco mundo…not like the Espada but he lives without rule…his long black hair and green eyes made my heart race…I was the one who saved him from the Espada as they attacked him…and he was grateful to me…" he said.

"and you know the one you love? Ulquiorra?" he asked. "yea, what about him?" I asked

"That was his older brother…they look so alike except that Ulquiorra is not as pale as him and not quite as tall…." He said with glee, I could sense him blushing in the darkness. "does your brother know?" I asked. "Yes…after Grimmjow became an Espada he came to visit me and he walked in on us. At first he thought Akihiko was trying to rape me or something but I explained to him that I loved him and he backed off. Saying that he wouldn't kill him-today." Kioshi said laughing, I laughed to. Some of the cell mates came closer; I could hear their chains scraping against the floor. They wanted some joy as well… "But then….he disappeared…." Kioshi said…I felt him stiffen next to me, "I know it was that bastard Aizen…" Kioshi spat….

"So, why are you here?" he asked. "I was no longer willing to run anymore….I made everyone suffer enough…I just wanted them to be happy…" I said. "Wait, back up, start from the beginning." He said. I sighed.

"Well, I was in an alleyway when some guys tried to rape me, Ulquiorra saw them and killed the bastards…he said Aizen would be intrigued by my powers. So I came with him…then I met your brother, who was in love with Ayako-who is dead. I was held in a cell for months. Ulquiorra visited me and we slowly fell in love, but as I fell in love I also fell into a trap. I was hollowfied. Not knowing that I was an extreme rarity, being human and hollow. Until I was taken to Ulquiorra's room because it was too cold in the cell and Ulquiorra wanted me to be warm, at the time I did not know he loved me nor did he know I love him, we were so baffled by each other's affections. Then Ichigo, a Shinigami, came to save me and got in a battle with Ulquiorra, leaving them both injured when my chain snapped and I was on the verge of death…" I said painfully.

"Then Aizen came and tried to kill me, revealing that he also killed Ayako who looks just like me. Ulquiorra was too injured to fight when I became a human/Shinigami/hollow hybrid as I fought for my life, when Ulquiorra was healed he grabbed me and Ichigo and ran, and then we made it to the human realm where Hichigo was separated from Ichigo's body…two weeks later I confessed my love for Ulquiorra and he loved me…we slept together that night until he went to take a shower, that's when Aizen struck, telling me I was the oken and that I was Ayako in her divine form…" I said slowly and with pain in my chest

. I heard Kioshi whisper "wow" under his breath. "Then he captured me and tried to sacrifice me but then Ulquiorra rescued me, Aizen tried to stab me but Ulquiorra jumped in front of me, taking the blade for me and he killed Aizen….when really it was a fake…the real Aizen had me, his blade at my throat, I told them all, all of them, all of my friends that I hated them….that I hated Ulquiorra especially….I only wanted to protect them…." I sobbed. "I only wanted to protect them from me…." I cried.

"Wow…..you could write a book on that….." Kioshi said.

Ulquiorra pov:

I finally see it, the new los noches. I ran as fast as possible until I saw 10…..10 Espada before me…. Grimmjow laughed. "They're what, 13-14? Don't be so tense..." he said punching my shoulder.

"do not be so arrogant. Age does not make us more powerful. Only our techniques can save us…" I said. He smirked like an idiot, "Plus half of them are chicks…" Grimmjow laughed. Ayako, cheyene, Nel and hallibel screamed at Grimmjow for being so insensitive… I froze. "they do not have masks…" I gaped…. Then one of them walked forward, a Hispanic girl with long black hair and vibrant golden eyes stepped forward. Her black lips closed tightly in a frown. We stared at each other for a while in shock. "Ulquiorra ciffer, it truly is an honor to battle one who held my position before me. I am Alexandra Meza, cuartro Espada. And you shall not pass." She said, her voice was high pitched and yet emotionless, I stumbled back from her spirit energy, it made me shake as it pulled me down. Damn. "I will save Devon, and you will not stop me…." I spat. "Devon? Did you say that Devon is who you are after?" she asked. I nodded. "I am sorry but, you can go no further." She said, her voice like ice.

"You must have been misinformed because Devon will not be leaving anytime soon…" she said. I froze. Those exact words came out of my mouth only a month ago… I grimaced. Damn, she has my intelligence, stronger spirit energy and not to mention her techniques of manipulation….

"Introduce yourselves." I spat at the Espada before me. "For if you do we may consider making your death quick and painless." I barked. Some of the Espada flinched at the cruel intent on my tongue. "Well? Spit it out, who the hell are you?" Grimmjow roared, they didn't seem as frightened of him as they were me.

"I am Crystal Franklin, Dose Espada." A black haired girl said, her black eyes boring into me with hate.

"I am Cameron Smith, thres Espada." A 16 year old boy said, his long brown hair dancing in the wind as his hands rested on his sword, just in case we step out of line.

"I am Alexandra Meza…cuartro Espada…" she said emotionless. Her golden eyes examining us with caution.

"I am Jonathan smith, cinco Espada." The boy said, his Jamaican accent thicker than I thought possible.

"I am Evan Birmingham, sexta Espada, and Grimmjow….your dead…." He said laughing, his short red hair flew back as he did so.

"I am Lisa Knight, Devon's sister and the cero Espada." The girl said calmly, her grey eyes staring down on us. "And I will not let filth have my sister Ulquiorra." She spat, her long golden curls flying as she said it. I stared in shock.

"I am garret layman, Uno Espada, and Devon is ours." He spat, his green eyes strikingly similar to mine as his shoulder length auburn hair danced in the wind.

"I am Kyle Henderson, Siete Espada and I'm sure Devon has gotten over you by now, after all, she needs someone who won't let the enemy run off with her…." He said chuckling, Grimmjow held me back as lunged at him.

"hitting below the belt? I can play your game….after all, you look like someone Aizen would use as his bitch, am I correct Kyle?" I spat, the other Espada held him back. "Shut up, What do you know anyway!" Kyle screamed. I could see the pain in his eyes. "That was a little harsh Ulquiorra…" Tesla said over Nnoritora's back. I just growled, thanks to this little remark….there was no way I could persuade them…

"Do you really want Devon to live in darkness?" I asked. They turned to look at me. "As you have known her, can you see her alone in the coldness of a cell?" I asked slowly. "Because I can't. why? Because I refuse to believe it. now….are you going to let us pass peacefully or will we be forced to fight?" I spat. "Please make a choice, we don't have much time…." Ayako said, running forward, I saw her wounds healing, she was once a sickly pale but now she was olive toned and healthy…..

If she is well that means that Devon…..

My head snapped up to the Espada…..Devon was….dying….. "Devon….is gone…." Ayako said softly. I stared at her blankly…what did she mean Devon was gone?...

Then it hit me. She was dying…by the time we would get there she would be dead…. I collapsed on my knees and stared at the sand as my heart slowly melted to nothing in the darkness of my soul… I closed my eyes and forced the tears, the screams back inside until I could be alone….. I was snapped out of my painful trance by a girl screaming. Lisa. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD! Aizen SAID HE WOULD PROTECT HER!" she sobbed. Her body shaking wildly as she screamed. "SHE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT WHEN WE ENDED UP IN THIS DEMENTION!" She screamed. Evan lifted her off the ground as Alexandra looked me in the eyes with empathy. "You may pass…she deserves a burial…." The girl said walking towards los noches.

"After all, we grew up with her."

Devon pov:

I gasped for air as Kioshi tried to help, what was happening? I grabbed my chest in pain, I felt blood slowly leak from wounds I never recalled having…..struggling for air my hands ran down the walls in an attempt to stand…

"Devon!"

I crawled to a light before me on hands and knees, blood running down my chin. "Light…" I said in amazement, tears came to my eyes in joy….light….

I saw Aizen there grinning as light exploded from my chest, bouncing off the walls and lighting up Kioshi's tear stained face….he looked so much like Grimmjow….

"Devon!" Kioshi screamed. I flinched as the pain built, the light glowed brighter as blood came instead of tears from my eyes. I gasped once more as a feeling of misery came over me….I was dying….but joy came as well…if I was dead….Aizen would have no reason to attack Ulquiorra…

Ulquiorra….

I stood, walking to the light with difficulty.

"I love you….Ulquiorra, I'm so sorry….if I hurt you…but this is the only way….the only way I can repay you….for that first night we met…"I said as I collapsed. My skull smashing against the ground as blood slowly secreted from my lips….

So this is where my soul shall rest until the end of time….here, for your sake I shall die….

**Well…were finally coming to the end? Or are we….**

**I really do hate doing this but it was the only thing I had in my head…why does everyone die….**

**I guess cus I haven't read any Oc books where the character dies a tragic death. And yes, these new Espada are my friends in real life….and LISA is my sister in real life but they are nothing as I betray them:**

**Evan: Joker, but can be sweet **

**Alexandra: shy, really quiet and cares about anyone in need, not emotionless at all cus she a total otaku.**

**Lisa: arrogant, but gives me donuts**

**Cheyene: brave, hilarious, one of my best friends**

**Crystal: a pervert, yaoi freak like me**

**Cameron: My love! Plus he wants to be in UFC.**

**Garret: Womanizer and soon to be skate board champion of the world.**

**Jonathan: An artist like me, also my apprentice in anime. (Yes I'm teaching him how to draw Grimmjow!)**

**Kyle: The funny man, also teaching me screemo. And I'm teaching him base guitar. Not a womanizer…even though he is my ex….**

**So yea, they are almost nothing as they are betrayed.**

**But I really hope you enjoyed it. after all I've been in Galveston working on this mother while I should be at the beach! BITCH!**

**Well, I'm heading back home now so expect more chapters from me soon. Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: lost soul**

**By beyond birthday beyond belief or aka Ayako no fuyumi**

**Main theme: save the one, save the all by TM revolution**

**Chapter name: **

**Authors note:**

…**.**

**Well to be completely honest this is sort of a way to describe this chapter….and did you believe that I wrote a horror version of this chapter? If you want to read it I will send the Docx to you to read but seriously….I'm sort of ashamed of it even if it is the best twist I had ever done ever….**

**Even if it turns out Ulquiorra kills Devon…on purpose, and in reality Aizen was just trying to protect Ulquiorra so he said HE killed Ayako…and he tried to kill Devon so Ulquiorra wouldn't have the chance too. But he does.**

**And everyone else. Including Kioshi.**

**I really didn't mean to create so many OCS but I did. I'm used to writing Original books when I leave my fan fiction on hiatus, btw, Devon and Kioshi are cross over characters in a way, I'm publishing my manga in a few months, (7****th**** volume) except Kioshi looks nothing like Grimmjow, he has long black hair, pale skin and red eyes, Devon is his master because their souls were intertwined as soon as she wandered into hell…hmmmmm…. But I'm listening to this song as I type, best song ever, well besides hopeless by breaking Benjamin….**

**So read please and maybe I will publish the horror chapter just for the hell of it….and btw… SOMEONE FOUND MY LOOP HOLE!**

**Ok, the Espada are awesome, so how did they get the food? World of the living of course… duhuhur… so the not-so-important arrancar who gets no credit what-so-ever would go to the world of the living, jack ingredients and take it to Ulquiorra to cook….then Devon would eat it. There, I didn't think I would have to explain such a simple system but apparently I do…who they gonna call? The pizza man? Jk, Jk, you're awesome, I'm actually glad you pointed that out to me. There, no loop holes….I think**

**But anyways, read and review m'kay, doesn't matter how many times you have reviewed in the past, I need support!**

**Please….**

**J ROCK 4EVR! And the song is the beginning theme to the new hell chapter movie! pure epic…can't wait for the dub though…. Which will be in 2012 T.T but totally worth it for Japanese movie…**

**You really need to see it…. my book is called the HELL CHAPTER based on the hell chapter but besides that I ain't leaking anything! You have to read that epic book by yourself….**

**But I love you my fans, I really do! Every time I get a review, I squeal in joy like my friend Emily when she looks up UlquixIchi…which is my favorite pairing besides GrimmxHichi and UlquixHichi…why am I talking about yaoi? You don't want to hear that….**

**So read about this, and review or I won't make the sequel ok? I CHECK! **

Ulquiorra pov:

I stared at the gates as I waited for the others to catch up. The sand scraping against my skin they slowly walked up behind me, the other Espada had stronger resolve that before…especially Alexandra and Lisa. Who couldn't give a damn only 10 minutes ago but now they are risking their lives for her.

I burst through the doors that were always locked except today….wouldn't they lock it? As we headed down the hall I realized why they left it unlocked….it was a game…. Alexandra stood by Ichigo and Hichigo to make sure they wouldn't argue and draw attention. I collapsed as I felt Devon's spirit energy invade my senses crudely, me and the Espada fell on our knees from the pure concentration, the strength was overwhelming as I found it difficult to breathe from the force of brutality it sent off….

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he struggled to stand, eventually all of the Shinigami collapsed as we did, coughing up blood from straining against the force… "Ichigo are you alright?" Alexandra coughed. He shook his head. "Damn it, its like poison…." Grimmjow said with difficulty, blood seeping out of his lips… "LET ME GO!" Devon screamed stumbling through the door, a light shining brightly from her chest. She looked up with agony written on her face, I stood up and stumbled a few steps before blood ran down my chin…I spat on the floor getting the rusty taste of blood out of my mouth…. "Devon!" I screamed. She looked my way.

"Why are you here?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Blood flowed instead and I spotted chains attached to her collar bone that was also connected to her breasts and arms as crimson flowed from those connections profusely as a chain attached to the center of her jaw bone leaked blood, I tried to see where it was connected but I realized it split into three, one on her belly button and two on each of her legs. She should be in pain I realized…but she wasn't. She only stared at me.

"Why are you here?" she asked again. I blinked. "We came to save you." I said. "So you don't believe me when I say I hate you?" she said with tears running down her cheeks. "It doesn't matter if you hate me or not, I just can't let him use you for your powers!" I yelled, I coughed blood up on the floor as she stood there as if she was fully healed. "Thank you…" she said. "For what?" I asked. "For reminding me…" she said as she clashed blades with Aizen. Her face blank as her body shook under his might, I jumped forward only to be pushed back by Devon, and I collapsed on my back.

"This is MY battle! HIS BLOOD IS MINE!" he screamed, lifting the sword over her head, cold air rushed through my hair as her eyes glowed. "I have found a level beyond bankai Aizen….and I have been waiting to use it….on you alone…." She spat. Blackness engulfed the room as black lights raged around her…

"….jigoku sakura…the final…." She said as her eyes glowed black, her clothing burst into flames as black tattoos covered almost every inch of her skin, the blackness seemingly razor sharp as her hair slowly bled…it literally bled blood…then I realized that her hair had turned into razor sharp bits of bone as they sliced her skin, she stared at him with a blank expression as she revieled that she no longer had a blade…Aizen's eyes widened in shock. "I am the blade." She said….smiling faintly as a red ribbon was wrapped around her eyes. Her lips slowly revealed stitches…she smiled and blood leaked from the ripped flesh , "You are mine…." She said without moving her lips….i stood up and walked to her side, not coughing up blood and the spirit energy seemed to disappear… "What are you doing?" she asked. Her face morbidly still. "Lend me some power so I may fight by your side…" I said.

She smiled slightly. Taking my hand and I felt the tattoos travel up my spine…the burning invaded me as I resisted the urge to scream…her chains clanged together as she removed her hand. "Third release…" she said and I felt my body changing…not aware that Aizen was backing away…

She smiled, "Shall we end this?" she said. I nodded. And we attacked.

I do not know how she fought with the blind fold on but she did, I rarely got to attack him myself. "stay out of it, your only getting in my way." Devon said. I froze, she…she wasn't herself…

"Why are you being so cold?" Ichigo yelled. She clenched her teeth.

"Because….I don't want anyone to die….who doesn't deserve too…" Devon said..

I stared at her as she flung Aizen back she turned to me. "I am going to hell." She said softly, I blinked, not processing what she had said.

"I am the incarnation of the Oken right?...and I have the chains….and I've seen them…tell me things while I was alone in the darkness… I would see the gates open and Madoka and Mokoto would come to me….i am not insane, I really saw them and these chains….this power…is proof…" she said with fear in her voice. She ripped off the blind fold and looked me in the eyes. "I will go to hell if I die or not…I sold my soul….i sold my soul for this power…and for you to live…even if it is just a little bit longer…." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you….and remember me…always…look at the red and black flower in the yard and remember, remember those words Ulquiorra, remember them…" she said as she walked over Aizen's corpse, her stitches disappeared and she looked normal besides the tattoos on her almost bare body and the chains that clanged together as she walked. She placed a hand on my face and looked in my eyes… "Never forget…" she said as she placed her hand on the chain in the middle of her chest. "I love you…" she said tearfully as she ripped it off, light bounced off of the walls and I was blinded by the beauty…

She stood there as the gates of hell opened behind her, two men with red eyes and long hair stood at the entrance. One in all white and one in all black, they reached out to her and she walked forward, all the chains leaving her body except for the ones on her ankles….she looked back, more beautiful than ever before as she smiled at me. "It's ok." She said simply as she walked through the gates, the door closing behind them as screams pierced my ears.

I collapsed on my knees and let silent tears escape my eyes in spite of my promise to never shed a tear….because she lied. She lied.

It would never be ok….

**Well that's all I have, hope you enjoyed it, btw, are you exited for the next book, The hell chapter? Because I am hella excited.**

**I'm guessing it will be about…20 chapters long….**

**Yes, …**

**But worth it, I have to watch the movie first though, I can't wait! Or I can just conquer up what I saw in the previews and use that to my advantage… yes, so please…please review…**

_Gin: well start packing…_

_Devon: and then…_

_Gin: the stories over. No need to stay around._

_Devon: And theeeeeeeen?_

_Gin: were going to another fan fiction…but you're staying here…._

_Devon: And then…_

_Gin: I'm going to put the boxes in here cus I'm ready to leave…_

_Devon: ANNNNNNND THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?_

_Gin: if you say and then one more time I'm going to fucking KILL YOU!_

_Devon: …_

_Gin: I win…_

_Devon: !_

_Gin: BITCH COME OVER HERE!_

_Devon: and then…._


End file.
